El cerezo sin flores sasusaku
by sakka sys
Summary: sakura pierde la memoria y sus padres deciden que no puede seguir siendo ninja, asique la kunoichi se va de casa escondiendose en la de su compañero sasuke, los años pasan y termina convirtiendose en la que todos creen secuestradora de si misma.
1. Chapter 1

El cerezo sin flores [Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo ago una historia de fan's para fan's…

Esta historia se sitúa después de los exámenes de Chunin cuando Tsunade es hokage.

Leyenda:

_-Letra cursiva es por que el personaje piensa _

-MAYUSCULAS ES PÒRQUE EL PERSONAJE LE DA ENFASIS A LA FRASE O PALABRA.

Esto es para cambio de escena.

[N/S: Texto

Es cuando yo doy una aclaración, ósea, nota Sakka, y pondré la aclaración donde ahora pone "texto"

CAPITULO 1: Doble retirada.

Los kunai volaban por todas partes, los cuatro ninjas de Konoha estaban a la defensiva, sus adversarios eran fuertes por lo que, solo dos de los tres Genin podían atacar, su maestro se enfrentaba contra el mas fuerte, mientras que, el único miembro femenino del grupo estaba inhabilitada, la única Genin que solo se defendía, esperando el momento idóneo para poder atacar.

Los oponentes les igualaban en número, pero superaban a los Genin en táctica, eso era lo que le faltaba a la joven peli-rosa, sabía mucha teoría pero no era capas de ponerla en práctica, controlaba muy bien el chakra pero ahora eso poco le servia.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó un joven moreno que lograba vencer a su adversario, para, con un rápido movimiento ir en ayuda de su porte compañera.

- Sasuke-kun… -dijo la chica quitándose unos kunai que llevaba clavados.

El enemigo miro con burla a los genin para después, con un rápido movimiento lograr colocarse tras Sakura dándole un fuerte golpe, logrando que la chica cállese unos metros mas adelante golpeándose la cabeza contra una roca, quedando inconsciente.

- Esa cría me estaba poniendo de los nervios… - dijo el adversario que logro golpearla.

Kakashi dejo a su adversario preocupado por su alumna, vio que esta tenia una grave herida en la nuca y se encontraba inconsciente, perdiendo mucha sangre, por lo que ordeno la retirada tras cargarla en su espalda.

Sasuke se quedo mirando como los enemigos se regocijaban al ver que se retiraban solo por una niña herida, no podía aguantarlo, por lo que, sin tomar en cuenta la orden de su maestro este decidió seguir luchando, en especial contra el que dejo mal herida a Sakura ¿Por que tenia la necesidad de vencer a ese ninja?

- ¡Katon, Housenka no jutsu! (elemento fuego: llamas del Fénix)- De la boca de Sasuke salio fuego dirigido únicamente al agresor de Sakura.

Kakashi se volteo, no sabia por que le sorprendía viniendo de Sasuke, el siempre iba a su bola, dejo a Sakura a cargo de Naruto mientras se dirigía a detener a su alumno.

- ¿Que se supone que haces Sasuke? – pregunto este poniéndose a su lado.

- ¡No podemos retirarnos así!... ese Baka ha herido a una compañera… -dijo este enfadado.

El ninja enemigo se levanto dificultosamente, tenia graves quemaduras que le impedirían atacar, pero a no a sus compañeros.

- Nos retiramos… - dijo el ninja con graves quemaduras.

Sasuke vio como estos se alejaban para después sentir la mirada penetrante de su sensei, Kakashi le miraba enfadado, le había desobedecido aun con una compañera herida, sin importarle más que vengarse de su agresor.

- Nos vamos Sasuke- dijo Kakashi por fin – Sakura esta perdiendo mucha sangre… - este le dio la espalda mientras caminaba asta Naruto y Sakura – Ya hablaremos en la aldea.

Corrían lo mas rápido posible, Sakura perdía mas sangre por cada paso que daban, se encontraban ha un día de la aldea y ya había caído la noche por lo que, decidieron parar un momento para vendar la herida de la chica, por suerte esta llevaba vendas en su bolso ninja.

Naruto la miraba preocupado, ya que, aunque su herida estuviese vendada, esta seguía empapándose de sangre.

- Kakashi sensei… -dijo Naruto sin despegar la vista de su herida compañera y amiga – se pondrá bien ¿verdad?

- Tenemos que darnos prisa. –fue la única respuesta de Kakashi.

-_Tiene que ponerse bien… -_ pensó Sasuke poniéndose de pie para continuar con el camino.

Este es el primer capi, asiq es mas cortito, espero que les guste vale???

Un beso!!! Espero sus comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Todos preocupados. Amanece una cruda realidad.

Los ninjas llegaron al hospital de Konoha, en el cual llevaron a Sakura a una habitación mientras otros ninjas avisaban a Tsunade, la hokage.  
Está llego rápidamente donde se encontraba la chica aun inconsciente.

- ¿Que ha pasado? – pregunto la hokage a Kakashi.

- La atacaron y se golpeo la cabeza contra una roca…tuvimos que retirarnos.

- Entiendo, veré que puedo hacer, a simple vista parece grave, quizás si hubiesen llegado antes, tendríamos mas facilidad para curarla – dijo esta volteándose asía la chica que yacía sobre una camilla. – puedes esperar fuera Kakashi.

Este salio de la habitación, estaba preocupado por su alumna, siempre havia sido una de las mas débiles, y por ello havia crecido una relación distinta a la que tenia con sus demás alumnos, a ella la veía mas como una hija, tenia mas necesidad de protegerla a ella.

- Sasuke – llamó Kakashi a su alumno que estaba sentado en la sala de espera, este no contesto, solo le lanzo una mirada con la que le contestaba un notable "¿que?" – Tenemos que hablar.

Este se puso de pie para dirigirse donde se encontraba su sensei, Naruto se limitaba ha escuchar.

- Dígame sensei. –dijo este tras presentarse frente a Kakashi.

- Me desobedeciste Sasuke, sabes que en las misiones no soy solo tu sensei, también soy el líder del escuadrón, y si murieras seria mi responsabilidad, por lo que, lo que os mande no es por puro capricho, es por vuestro bien, yen este caso era por una compañera gravemente herida… - fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

- ¿Ella esta bien? – pregunto como si lo único que hubiese escuchado fuese lo relacionado con la chica.

- Es grave…

Tsunade salio de la habitación en la que estaba Sakura, encontrándose con Kakashi y Sasuke, Naruto, al ver que esta salía corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder escuchar lo que esperaba "Sakura esta dentro esperando a que la vayan a ver"

- Hemos conseguido parar la hemorragia, perdió mucha sangre por lo que tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión, ahora esta estable…pero sigue inconsciente y probablemente este así un par de días…o semanas. –dijo Tsunade con tristeza en la voz.

- Semanas – repitió Sasuke a un tono apenas audible.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron a la habitación en la que se encontraba la chica, con una venda en la cabeza y conectada a infinidad de tubos y cables, mientras que en su boca tenia un respirador que le proporcionaba el oxigeno necesario.

- Sakura… - susurro Sasuke.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que la chica había ingresado en el hospital, aun no había despertado, lo que mantenía a todo un equipo medico preocupado por ella, no empeoraba pero tampoco mejoraba, simplemente se mantenía dormida.

El grupo 7 no había tenido ninguna misión ya que Tsunade comprendía que en aquel momento su atención se centraba en la chica que seguía inconsciente, estos iban a diario a visitarla, le dejaban flores y globos en su habitación, viendo como la chica solo estaba tumbada en su cama mientras su cabello crecía y sus ojos nunca se habrían.

Tres chicas caminaban por el hospital, llevaba un par de globos y un precioso osito de peluche, iban a visitar a su amiga, por fin habían podido quedar para ir todas juntas, entre las misiones y los entrenamientos, no habían podido acercarse ha visitarla.

- Sakura…chan… - dijo Hinata poniéndose pálida al ver el deplorable estado de la joven, que aun tenia la venda en su cabeza.

- Pobre frentona… - sollozó Ino acercándose con los ojos llorosos, aunque siempre estuviesen discutiendo, le tenia mucho apreció y no podía soportar verla en ese estado

Tenten puso el osito sobre la mesilla del lado de la cama de Sakura y puso los globos con el resto de regalos que tenia la chica.

- Ya lleva dos meses… ¿Creéis que despertara? – dijo Tenten con la mirada entristecida.

- No digas eso…Tenten…ella va ha despertar… seguro que…si - Hinata hablo entrecortada, como siempre.

- Tengo…tengo que irme –dijo Ino derramando algunas lagrimas, para después secarlas rápidamente – Tengo que entrenar…

Tenten y Hinata se quedaron mirando como la rubia se marchaba velozmente, y, aunque esta hubiese intentado ocultarlo, vieron sus lágrimas, vieron su preocupación por Sakura.

- Aunque Ino lo oculte es muy sensible… esto sé lo tendremos que contar a Sakura –dijo Tenten tomando un sepillo de pelo. – Vamos a espillarle el cabello, seguro que nadie lo ha hecho, y sabes que Sakura se lo cuida mucho, ¡cuando despierte no queremos que se asuste! Venga ayúdame Hina.

Ambas espillaron el rosa cabello de la chica, le havia crecido ya hasta como lo llevaba cuando era pequeña, cuando se convirtió en ninja, además estaba lleno de nudos, ya que, como sospecharon Tenten y Hinata nadie se lo havia espillado.

- Tenten…yo…ya tengo que irme… kiba y shino me esperan para entrenar…

- Yo también he de irme, además llevamos un buen rato con Sakura, la vendremos ha ver lo antes posible ¿vale Hina?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza para que ambas saliesen de la habitación dejando sola a la inconsciente Sakura.

Naruto caminaba por Konoha, cada día que pasaba no podía dejar de su amiga inconsciente y en lo que podría hacer para ayudarla, y siempre era la misma respuesta "nada".

- Sakura… -Escucho Naruto a la vuelta de la esquina. – ya van dos meses… ¿Por que no despiertas?

Giró la esquina para ver apoyado a Sasuke contra la pared, ¿El era el que había hablado? No, era imposible, Sasuke no era así… ¿o si?

- ¿Sasuke? –pregunto Naruto

- ¿Que quieres baka? – pregunto Sasuke en un tono frió, muy distinto al utilizado anteriormente.

- Tú también extrañas a Sakura… ¿Verdad? – dijo este apoyándose en la pared, a mas o menos un metro de distancia del oji-negro

- Eso no te importa – contesto fríamente.

- Ya…pues, lleva mucho tiempo inconsciente… y la vieja Tsunade dijo que serian un par de semanas… y ya lleva casi dos meses.

- hmp… - hizo una pausa – la verdad es que si lleva mucho tiempo, es preocupante.

- ¡Te estas preocupando! ¿Quien eres tú y que has hecho con el baka de Sasuke? – grito Naruto apuntándole.

-Imbécil, es solo que… si ella no se pone bien no saldremos a ninguna misión.

- Será eso… - dijo incrédulo.

amanece una cruda realidad.  
Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, llegando directamente asía su cara, al parecer era un hermoso día de verano.  
Se levanto lentamente, le pesaba el cuerpo, quitándose los tubos y cacles a los que estaba unida, no sabia donde se encontraba por lo que decidió salir de la habitación, se miro de arriba a abajo llevaba un largo camisón blanco que le quedaba notablemente grande, a su derecha ponía el logotipo de Konoha y escrito "hospital de Konoha"

- Hospital… - dijo suavemente.

Camino por los pasillos, veía a mucha gente que iba de un lado ha otro, algunos en silla de ruedas, otros con muletas y otros simplemente andando, parecía que todos tenían su propio mundo por lo que nadie se paraba ha ver la joven peli-rosa.  
Tras caminar un largo pasillo encontró un espejo, por lo que miro su reflejo, poniendo una mano sobre su rosado cabello, era largo y lacio, la verdad es que estaba muy bonito, tenía unos ojos color esmeralda que resaltaban su mirada.

La chica siguió caminando, hasta salir del hospital, iba descalza por lo que sintió el frió asfalto en su piel.  
- Frío… hace frió… - dijo está sentándose en un banco de fuera del hospital.

Miro a la gente que entraba, vio como tres personas se acercaban corriendo a ella, por lo que miro atrás, quizás no era a ella a la que se acercaban, después de todo, no le sonaban para nada.

- ¡Sakura! –grito Naruto

La chica escucho aquel nombre, la verdad es que nunca lo había escuchado, por lo que se encogió de hombros para levantarse del banco y salir camino al hospital, pero antes de que llegara a entrar alguien la detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo, era un chico rubio.

- Sakura… -dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Kakashi y Sasuke la miraron de forma extraña ¿Por que se alejaba de ellos?

- Sakura, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kakashi al ver la cara de sorpresa que llevaba la chica.

- ¿Quienes son? –pregunto extrañada.

- Sakura… - susurro Sasuke sorprendido ya que aquella pregunta le havia estrujado el corazón.

- ¿Quien es Sakura? – Dijo aun mas extrañada – No los conozco, por favor déjeme… me están asustando… - dijo la chica ya mas que sorprendida asustada.

Kakashi lo comprendió enseguida, ella no estaba fingiendo, y mucho menos era una broma de mal gusto…la chica había perdido la memoria.

- ¡Enfermera! –Gritó Kakashi, al rato llego una enfermera – por favor, llévela ha su habitación, es Sakura Haruno, habitación 152, y…llame a la hokage por favor.

La enfermera se llevo a la desorientada flor de cerezo, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto miraban a Kakashi sorprendidos.

- Ha…ha perdido la memoria. – dijo Kakashi tras un rato.

- Eso es imposible… - dijo Sasuke casi susurrando - ¿Esta seguro sensei?

Kakashi se limito a asentir con la cabeza para ver como ambos chicos bajaban la mirada, como si se sintiesen culpables de lo ocurrido, sobre todo Sasuke, que, en aquella misión, pudo haber evitado el golpe que le dieron, si hubiese sido un poco mas rápido, solo un poco…

La enfermera llevo a Sakura asta su habitación, esta aprecia perdida, miraba a todos los sitios con una mirada cansada y melancólica, muy extraño en ella.

- Bueno Sakura, aquí te dejo ¿vale? – dijo la enfermera amablemente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, y hecho un vistazo a todos los regalos y flores que havia en aquella habitación, pero su atención la llamo especialmente un osito que yacía en su mesita.  
La chica l tomo cuidadosamente, era suave y gordito, daban unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero al tomarlo pudo ver una tarjeta que no dudo en leer.

"Querida Sakura:  
Esperamos que te pongas bien lo antes posible, todo esta demasiado en calma sin tus peleas con Ino, además, nosotras te extrañamos mucho, cuando despiertes te tendremos que contar tantas cosas… así que, saldremos algún día las cuatro ¿vale?  
Te mandamos todo nuestro amor, tus amigas: Tenten, Ino y Hinata"

- Vaya… esa tal Sakura tiene muchos amigos… pero ¿Por que me confunden con esa chica? – se pregunto frotándose un ojo por el sueño que aun tenia.

Se sentó sobre la cama, esperaba que alguien entrara y le dijera que aquella no era su habitación, que ella no era Sakura y que todo era un grandísimo error, pero nadie entro…

La hokage, Tsunade, llego al hospital lo mas rápido que pudo, para encontrarse con los tres ninjas que miraban al suelo, serios como nunca los había visto.

- ¿Que ocurre? – pregunto Tsunade.

- Es Sakura, ha despertado…pero, no recuerda nada – contesto Kakashi.

Tsunade no perdió tiempo con más preguntas y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Sakura, cuando abrió la puerta esta se encontraba sentada en la cama jugando con su rosado cabello.

- Hola, ¿Como te encuentras? – Dijo amablemente – Voy ha hacerte unas preguntas ¿Vale? – Sakura asintió tras un pequeño bostezo – bien, ¿como te llamas?

Sakura se quedo mirando al frente, mientras la preocupación se pintaba en su rostro, había estado negando ser Sakura pero ignoraba quien era.

- No lo se… - dijo sorprendida.

Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto miraban desde la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido para poder escuchar tanto preguntas como respuestas.

- ¿Tu edad?

Se repitió el mismo procedimiento de antes, la chica miro al vació para después contestar con un simple "no lo se" sintiéndose cada vez mas vacía, mas triste, mas impotente ¿Quien demonios era? Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, rodando por sus mejillas, una a una, cada vez mas rápido a medida que le hacían esas preguntas que era incapaz de contestar.

- ¡Pare! – Gritó Naruto desde la puesta al ver a la joven llorando – creo que con las preguntas ya expuestas se ve lo evidente.  
-¡No! –Gritó la chica llorando - ¿Por que no recuerdo nada?

Tsunade suspiro – Has perdido la memoria, te llamas Sakura Haruno y tienes 14 años, eres ninja de Konoha y sueles realizar misiones, pero e esta has resultado herida….perdiendo la memoria.

La mirada de la chica se cristalizo aun mas, dejando caer lagrimas sin control, mirando un punto fijo perdido en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, estuvo así un buen rato, intentando recordar algo, por mínimo que fuese, tan solo un recuerdo, una imagen una mísera sonrisa, algo que desmintiera lo que Tsunade la acababa de confirmar.

- Por favor…-dijo por fin, con una voz trémula y de ultratumba, capaz de neutralizar los nervios de cualquiera – Quisiera estar sola.

- ¿No prefieres conocer a tus compañeros? – pregunto Tsunade sonriente.

- Por favor –repitió con el mismo tono de voz – NESESITO estar sola.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 4: Impotencia, frías palabras.

La chica se quedo completamente sola en aquella habitación, habían pasado ya un par de horas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era increíble que el primer recuerdo que tenia era de cuando se havia levantado de la cama…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, para después escuchar como alguien se acercaba a ella.

- Sakura-chan… venimos ha presentarnos.

- No quiero ver a nadie.

Sakura estaba completamente tapada por las mantas, desde la cabeza a los pies, y no se veía tan siquiera un mechón de su rosado cabello.

- Sakura, así no podrás mejorar nada

Sakura se destapo la cabeza, incorporándose rápidamente, manteniendo un fuerte contacto visual con el rubio.

- ¡¿Y crees que si tu y tu amigo se presentan yo los recordare?!

Sasuke, que asta el momento no había dicho nada, metió baza en el asunto.

- hmp! Nosotros solo queríamos ayudarte, pero sigues siendo una molestia.

Sakura se levanto de la cama y salio corriendo de la habitación, mientras que ambos chicos se miraban, quizás no había sido el comentario más sensible por parte de Sasuke, pero después de todo, el era así.

- Mas te vale que vayas a buscarla baka – Dijo Naruto.

- hmp – suspiro para después ir en busca de la peligrosa.

La flor de cerezo corría a toda velocidad, estaba a punto de salir del patio del hospital, cuando sintió que cierto chico pelinegro la seguía, por lo que Sakura corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas la dejaban, poniendo los pies sobre la tierra de su villa, sorteaba a la gente con gran agilidad, pero la multitud no paraba de hablar mientras veían a una chica proveniente del hospital corriendo, descalza y sin mas ropas que un camisón, por la calle.

Miro asía atrás, para después comprobar que este ya no le seguía, por lo que paro para tomar el aire, no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte mareo, y aun mas dolor de cabeza, supuso que era normal después de haber estado tanto tiempo inconsciente.

- Al fin te detienes – dijo Sasuke que, misteriosamente, estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Como has…? Pero si tu estabas… - La chica estaba sorprendida, notablemente tampoco recordaba las artes ninja – Bueno, da igual, déjame en paz ¿Quieres?

- hmp! Lo aria, pero Kakashi sensei nos ha dicho que estemos con tigo…

- ¡Pues no te necesito!

- Aunque no lo recuerdes, siempre eres una pesada…

Fue un comentario frió y prácticamente sin sentimientos, que empaño los ojos de Sakura, no sabia quien demonios era el, ¿Por que tenia que haber dicho un comentario tan cruel? Apretó los puños con fuerza, para después estirar una palma y abofetear al pelinegro, que no se movió ni un centímetro, hubiese esperado eso de cualquiera menos de Sakura, una joven que nunca le habría puesto la mano enzima.

- ¡Eres despreciable! – grito la chica cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Kakashi había visto toda la escena desde una distancia considerable, y creyó que era el momento de intervenir, por lo que camino asta los chicos, pero se detuvo al ver que Sasuke extendía la mano para ayudar a levantarse a la chica.

- Sakura… -suspiró- Vamos, te acompaño al hospital.

Sakura levanto la mirada para después ver la mano extendida del pelinegro, la tomo dudosa para después levantarse, ya de pie aparto la mirada y lo único que miro desde entonces fue el suelo.

- ¿Como te llamas? – Preguntó Sakura tras un rato.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Y el chico rubio?

- Naruto Uzumaki.

Aquel fue el único dialogo que se escucho de la boca de ambos, ninguno pedía perdón, ninguno se miraba…

- Sasuke, Sakura- hablo alguien en una nube de humo, que tras disiparse dejo ver a Kakashi.

Sakura se limito a mirarlo extrañada, aunque alguna vez esta también hubiese utilizado artes ninja, ahora le sonaban a lo mas extraño del mundo.

- Perdón por no presentarme –dijo Kakashi sonriendo dulcemente – Yo soy tu sensei, me llamo Hatake Kakashi

- Mucho gusto… - la chica intentó fingir una sonrisa, cosa que se le hizo imposible

- Sasuke, Naruto te espera en el campo de entrenamiento, yo iré en un rato, ahora tengo que acompañar a Sakura asta su casa.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza para después dar un gran salto ninja y desaparecer de la vista de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Mi casa?

- Sip, te han dado el alta, por lo que, ya que estas en la aldea, te llevare a casa, seguramente tus padres estén deseando verte.

Caminaron durante unos diez minutos aproximadamente, asta que llegaron a una hermosa y rustica casita situada cerca de la floristería Yamanaka, por el centro de Konoha.  
Kakashi llamo a la puerta para que, tras unos instantes, una mujer de entrada edad les abrió, ella tenia el cabello rosado como Sakura, pero esta lo llevaba recogido en un moño, sus ojos reflejaban el cansancio e impotencia de una madre cuya hija havia estado en coma durante dos meses, pero ahora se habían iluminado de forma muy especial al ver a su querida hija de pie, frente a ella.

- Sakura…hija… - Su madre no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas provocadas por la alegría del momento - ¡Cariño! ¡Ven! ¡Corre!

- ¿Que sucede…? – Dijo el hombre acercándose a la puerta para después quedar también sorprendido al ver a su hija.

Ambos se lanzaron ha abrazarla, mientras que en la cara de cierta pelirrosa se pintaba el desconcierto.

- Sakura, estos son tus padres… - dijo Kakashi para después sentir la penetrante mirada de ambos progenitores, por lo que no tuvo que decirles nada, ya lo havia entendido – Será mejor que se sienten.

Todos entraron en casa, para después de un rato, Kakashi propusiera a los padres de Sakura que esta se fuese a su habitación.

- ¿Donde esta? – pregunto la chica

- Hija… ya lo sabes… el segundo piso la tercera habitación, con ese balcón que tanto te gusta…

Sakura subió a su supuesta habitación, tenia un lindo espejo que se veía nada mas entrar, algunos postres de cantantes que no recordaba y otros de grandes kunoichi que la chica admiraba, su cama estaba hecha con mantas color rosa y pétalos de cerezo por todas parte, sobre ella, habían lindos cojines con formas de lindos cerditos, algunos ositos de peluche… sobre su mesilla de noche aparte de una lamparita había un marco de fotos, en el que salía ella, Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi, por lo que no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas ¿Por que no lograba recordar todo aquel ambiente?

- Que es lo que ocurre Kakashi – pregunto el señor Haruno encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Pues…verán, Sakura despertó esta mañana… y… bueno, ella… - Le costaba tanto decirlo, era como si un nudo se le pusiese en la garganta y las palabras no pudiesen salir por su boca- Ella… no recuerda nada… esta amnésica 

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la señora Haruno, su hija no la recordaba… no recordaba nada… por lo que pensó en lo que habían hablado su marido y ella, ahora mas que nunca tenían hacerlo.

- Kakashi… -dijo el señor Haruno aguantando las lágrimas- ahora más que nunca… no queremos que nuestra hija siga siendo ninja…

Kakashi no supo que contestar, Sakura era una buena kunoichi…

- Lo decidimos cuando llego de su misión…inconsciente y gravemente herida, lo conversamos y decidimos hablar con Sakura, para saber sus puntos de vista y exponer los nuestros… pero ahora… ahora esta amnésica… No lo vamos a discutir, Sakura ya no será una ninja, Konoha no se hundirá por una kunoichi menos… y estamos viendo por al seguridad de nuestra hija

- Pero Sakura es una buena kunoichi…

- No hay que hablar Kakashi, la decisión esta tomada, y ahora mas que nunca vemos por la seguridad de nuestra hija.

Kakashi se levanto para después salir de esa casa, era incomprensible que le privasen a su hija de ser ninja, quizás la postura de los señores Haruno fuese lógica, estuvieron apunto de perder a su única hija… pero de todos modos, no era mas que castigarla.

Y así pasaron las semanas, asta que después de que la chica despertó hubiese pasado un mes aproximadamente, la chica, obligada por su madre, había guardado todos su atuendos de kunoichi, la banda de Konoha y sus armas rollos y libros de la academia, en un armario en la azotea, mientras que la llave estaba a buen recaudo con su madre.  
Ahora nuestra ojiverde bestia de forma distinta, una camiseta blanca de manga tres cuartos, una falda rosada, y unas sandalias como las de Tsunade, mientras que su cabello estaba con una diadema color rosado.

- Hija, tengo que salir, por favor, ¿puedes hacer los recados que te deje escritos en la pizarrita de la nevera? –grito su madre al pie de la escalera

- Si, después de todo, no tengo mucho que hacer…

- Adiós, vuelvo en un par de horas, no olvides que te quiero.

Aquella era la particular forma de despedirse que tenia la señora Haruno, "no olvides que te quiero" le decía a Sakura cada vez que tenia que separarse de ella, le aterraba la idea de perderla y si lo asía no quería que las ultimas palabras que le dedicaba fuese un simple "ya me voy" o "no llegues tarde"

La puerta de casa se cerró, Sakura abrió su armario para sacar una guitarra color rosa que había guardada, su madre le había dicho que ella la solía tocar, por lo que esperaba encontrarse sola para poder probarlo, le daba mucha vergüenza que alguien la oyese, ya que, como era natural, no recordaría como hacerlo.

Puso los dedos sobre las cuerdas para después serrar los ojos, sus manos se movían solas, mientras que la chica, hundida en sus pensamientos, oía la dulce y triste melodía que sus dedos tocaban sin que ella supiese por que, no recordaba una sola nota, pero en cambio estaba tocando una triste canción.  
Las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, mientras que no podía parar de entonar aquella melodía, era como si se metiese en su corazón estrujándolo lentamente, asta el momento que le faltaba el aire mientras que los sollozos afloraban desde su garganta.

Estuvo tocando aquella canción repetidas veces, una hora exactamente, asta que, sus dedos cansados, dejaron caer la guitarra mientras esta ponía una almohada en su cara, llorando desconsoladamente, ya que, frente a sus padres y amigos parecía haberlo superado, pero que después, estando sola, no podía dejar de llorar, sentirse débil y bacía…

- Sakura, tienes que ser fuerte… - se dijo así misma levantándose y secándose las lagrimas

Bajó a la cocina para tomar la nota que havia en la pizarrita de la nevera, la leyó atentamente:

"Querida Sakura estas son las tareas:  
- Recoger flores de la floristería Yamanaka  
- Comprar las verduras.  
- Hoy comeremos ramen, así que, ve ha comprar dos tazones, cuando vuelva lo calentamos y comemos juntas.  
El dinero esta sobre la mesa de la sala. Gracias y no olvides que te quiero"

Sakura suspiro, para dirigirse al salón y tomar el dinero, saliendo a la calle, caminado de forma involuntaria, mientras que en sus ojos se notaba cierto vació…

Tras realizar todas las tareas que su madre le había encomendado tuvo que pasar por el área de entrenamiento, por lo que sintió cierta curiosidad, sabia que no debía entrar ahí no siendo ninja, pero avía algo que la llamaba a entrar.

Camino escondiéndose entre los árboles, de forma sigilosa como una verdadera kunoichi, se escondió tras algunos arbustos para encontrarse con cierto pelinegro que entrenaba de forma muy dura, lanzando kunai y shuriken a un muñeco de paja con forma de persona, este estaba ya casi desintegrado, las armas se encontraban sobre todo en los puntos vitales.

- Es muy bueno… y muy lindo… ¡Pero que digo! – alzo un poco la voz, a un tono un poco mas audible, no quería ser descubierta por lo que siguió susurrando - El es un chico engreído, frió y carece de sentimientos…

Se quedo mirándolo durante un tiempo, se veía lindo entrenando, con algunas gotas de sudor en su cara, con el ceño fruncido en señal de estar concentrado.

-Si tan solo me acercara un poco más…

Empezó a moverse de forma cautelosa entre los arbustos, intentando no hacer ruido, pero el chico, que en aquellos momentos entrenaba, tenia todos sus sentidos alerta, por lo que la presencia de Sakura no paso desapercibida, este lanzo dos kunai que la chica tomó en el aire por acto reflejo.

- ¡Es que quieres matarme! – Grito Sakura poniéndose de pie.

- hmp… ¿Que haces aquí?

- Pues yo… tenia curiosidad de ver un entrenamiento ninja… y te encon…- No pudo acabar la frase ya que, después de pestañear el chico ya no estaba frente a ella, si no detrás.

- Mira, siento que ya no puedas ser ninja, pero no puedes entrar aquí así como así…

- ¿Y que pasa si yo si quiero ser ninja? –dijo la chica volteándose para verlo.

- Kakashi sensei no te entrenara sin consentimiento de tus padres.

- Entréname tu – El tono de la pelirosa era como si le estuviese retando, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja en modo de superioridad.

- Eres una molestia, ¿Por que debería hacerlo?

- Me lo imaginaba, no eres lo suficientemente bueno para entrenar a alguien… 

Sakura le dio la espalda, caminando en dirección a la salida del campo de entrenamiento, pero sintió como el pelinegro le paraba tomándole el codo.

- Tan solo te entrenare una semana, seguramente terminaras muerta del cansancio… a media noche te espero aquí, no levantes sospechas ¿Me oyes?

- Alto y claro.

Miss Darkness- Wilmary no me importaria, lo unico q si me das el link pa saber donde pones mi fic :P nada mas, bueno, muchas gracias por todo el apollo q me estan dando, no pense que seria tan buena idea eso de q sakura-chan perdiese sus presiadas flores…. Es que el titulo es una metáfora, sakura es el cerezo y las flores, lógicamente los recuerdos…¿Qué les parece?


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 6¡Empieza el entrenamiento!

La tarde pasaba de forma lenta, la pelirrosa no podía quitar la mirada de su reloj, mientras que su madre, que comía ramen justo a ella la miraba de forma extraña.

- Mamá… -dijo por fin- ¿Por que ya no puedo ser kunoichi?

- Ya lo hemos hablado, es por tu seguridad…

- Entonces no tengo otra opción –mascullo entre dientes

- ¿Has dicho algo Sakura?

- Que me duele la cabeza, voy a dormir – se levanto de la mesa – buenas noches.

Sakura subió las escaleras, entrando a su habitación, deshizo su cama y puso algunos peluches y almohadas en forma de persona, para después salir de la habitación silenciosamente, subiendo por una trampilla para llegar a la azotea.

- El armario, el armario, el armario… - se repetía mientras buscaba en la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

Encontró un viejo armario, serrado con un candado, algo le decía que aquel mueble almacenaba sus pertenencias, tomo el candado, era grande y robusto, y también algo oxidado, parecía imposible de abrir sin la valiosa llave, por lo que se puso a buscar con la mirada algo que le ayudase.  
Sintió pasos por las escaleras¡Maldita sea, era su madre! El sudor corría por su frente, se sentía agobiada e insegura¿Que le diría¿Y si entraba a su habitación? Su corazón empezó a palpitar de forma acelerada, casi podía sentir su sangre corriendo a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo, no sabia que hacer, si bajaba ahora seguramente la descubriría, si su madre entraba a su habitación y se le ocurría mover el bulto bajo las colchas que ella avía dejado en su lugar la descubriría.

- Sakura, hija¿puedo entrar? – Se escucho a la señora Haruno seguido de unos golpecitos a la puerta.

Ya esta, estaba perdida, y nunca podría salir a entrenar con el joven Uchiha, este era su fin…

- ¿Que ago? – se pregunto a si misma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – ¡Ya lo tengo!

-Hija… -se volvió a escuchar –Voy a entrar.

Sakura abrió la trampilla para después asomar la cabeza, logrando que todo su cabello rosa cállese asía abajo, en esos momentos era realmente agobiarte tener la larga melena que poseía la chica.

- Emmm… no mamá, estoy bien, tengo mucho sueño, no hace falta que entres – dijo la chica a la que se le iba la sangré a la cabeza, mientras miraba a su madre ya que la tenia justo en frente, aunque esta no se diese cuenta.  
- ¿Estas segura?

- Completamente, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero creo que no es nada… se me pasara durmiendo.

- ¿No estas enfadada por lo de no ser ninja?

- No mamá, no estoy enfadada –dijo Sakura con un tono algo molesto, ella estaba aboca abajo con la sangre bajando a su cabeza mientras que su madre hacia preguntas sin parar.

- Está bien, hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches mamá.

Sakura vio como su madre se daba lentamente la vuelta, por lo que, en un rápido movimiento metió nuevamente la cabeza a la azotea, sin darle tiempo a serrar la trampilla.

- Que raro… estaba segura de que la había serrado… - dijo la señora Haruno estirando de una cuerda para que cayesen las escaleras.

Ahora si que estaba en un aprieto, su madre estaba subiendo, miro a todos los sitios, buscando donde esconderse, mientras que la mujer subía escalón a escalón, de forma lenta y parsimoniosa.  
Encontró unas mantas, y se puso una enzima mientras se ponía de pie junto a un par de maniquíes.

- Mmm… no hay nadie… bueno, será mejor que yo también me valla a dormir… ya es casi media noche.

Un par de minutos mas tarde, Sakura se quito la manta de enzima, cuando estuvo completamente segura de que la señora Haruno se havia ido a su habitación, ahora ya no tenia tiempo para abrir el armario, por lo que bajó rápida pero silenciosamente a su habitación, abrió una cajonera y se cambio rápidamente, poniéndose un pantalón corto negro y por enzima una falda del mismo color, mientras que también llevaba una camiseta, guantes y cinta de pelo color azabache, salio al balcón para después bajar por un árbol que se extendía de forma paralela al mirador.

Unos diez minutos más tarde llego al área de entrenamiento, donde l esperaba cierto pelinegro, al parecer ya acostumbrado a esa acción.

- ¡Gomene! –Gritó la chica corriendo para llegar – ¡siento el retraso!

El chico se quedo impresionado con el "look" de la joven pelirrosa, el negro le sentaba realmente bien.

- Hmp… venga¿Querías entrenar verdad?

- Si

Sasuke lanzo un kunai a uno de los árboles mas grandes que había en esa parte del área de entrenamiento, Sakura miro a Sasuke intrigada.  
- Aunque no lo recuerdes, esto era muy censillo para ti, escala ese árbol sin utilizar las manos.

- ¡¿Como quieres que haga eso?!

- Dirige tu chakra a los pies, y así podrás subir.

Sakura trago saliva para después caminar asta el árbol serrando los ojos con fuerza intentando dirigir su chakra a los pies, pero una cierta risita arrogante y burlona tras de si la desconcentro, girándose enfadada.

- ¡¿Y ahora que pasa?!

- ¿Es que acaso sabes dirigir tu chakra?

- N…no…

Sasuke lanzo un largo y agotado suspiro, para después tomar las manos de Sakura y ponerlas en posición de acumular chakra, mientras el lo hacia de la forma mas "profesional" posible, esta no podía dejar de sonrojarse, sus manos eran calidas, suaves… por lo que sus mejillas se ponían cada vez mas coloradas,

- ¿Te has enterado? – le preguntó este, al parecer le había estado hablando mientras la chica solo pensaba en aquel tierno momento.

- ¿Que?... perdón yo estaba…no te oí...

- Te diré una cosa, no estoy aquí por gusto ¿vale? Así que si no te enteras es tu problema, yo no lo voy a repetir.

- ¿Alguien te obliga a entrenarme?

Aquel dulce momento…aquel dulce momento había sido roto por la cruda realidad, un joven egocéntrico, frió y de lo mas amargado.

- hmp

- ¡Contesta¿Alguien te obliga? Y si, como yo creo, nadie te obliga ¿por que estas aquí?

Aquel dulce momento…aquel dulce momento había sido roto por la cruda realidad, un joven egocéntrico, frió y de lo mas amargado.

- hmp

- ¡Contesta¿Alguien te obliga? Y si, como yo creo, nadie te obliga ¿por que estas aquí?

Sakura intentaba mantener el contacto visual con el chico para que, de algún modo, este se sintiese intimidado, aunque ella no sabia que se enfrentaba a "nervios de acero Uchiha".

- La verdad es que tienes razón, no vale la pena entrenarte… no eres mas que una molestia – Se giró, dándole la espalda a los ojos color esmeralda de la chica. – Es solo que me sentía en deuda con tigo, pero creo que no vale la pena.

- ¿en deuda?

Sakura se acercó al chico, rodeándolo para después dirigir su desconcertada mirada sobre los ojos del chico¿por que aquel hombre sin sentimientos, frió y egocéntrico se sentía en deuda con ella?

- hmp… da igual… vete a casa y olvida la idea de volver ha ser una kunoichi, porque yo, no te voy a entrenar.

- ¡Lo sabia¡Sabia que no eras más que un chico que esta muerto por dentro, careces de sentimientos, eres arrogante y egocéntrico! Pero aún así… ciento que… deseo que me entrenes tú, por favor…

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas, pero esta decidió retenerlas, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, la hacia sentir mas débil de lo que ya era, por lo que se limito a mirar al chico con aquellas esmeraldas empapadas de lagrimas, mientras este se mantenía con semblante fría.

- maldita sea… sigues siendo tan molesta como siempre… - dijo con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Eso significa que si me entrenaras?

- Tan solo una semana ni un día mas, no tengo tiempo para perderlo entrenando a un caso perdido.

- _Quizás no sea tan frió como pensaba… he de preguntarle a alguien sobre mi relación con Sasuke…quizás éramos enemigos o algo…_

- Vas ha cambiar de ejercicio, quizás un kage bushin no jutsu te ayude ha salir de casa sin ser vista.

Sasuke enseño a Sakura como hacer un kage bushin no jutsu, estuvieron horas practicándolo, pero finalmente, casi a las cinco de la madrugada la chica paso de un vasto y descolorido clon sin apenas fuerza a un creíble bushin muy parecido a ella, solo que este tenía los ojos marinos cosa que la chica no lograba entender.

- ¡Kuso¡Kuso, Kuso, Kuso¡KUSO! –Gritaba la chica indignada al ver que por mas que lo intentara no podía cambiar el color de los ojos de su clon. -¿Por que?

-hmp… Creo que es todo por hoy, supongo que mañana lo seguirás intentando, después de todo llevas cinco horas haciendo bushin, estarás falta de chakra.

Sakura dejo escapar un pequeño bostezo, dando una tierna imagen al pelinegro, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¡Gracias Sasuke-kun! –grito la chica cansada, sin darse cuenta de aquel "kun"

- Si ya… ¿Como me has llamado?-pregunto el chico sorprendido al ver que la pelirosa volvía a llamarle con aquél "kun" tan característico de ella.

Sakura se quedo pensando, por un momento sintió la necesidad de llamarle "Sasuke-kun" y una pequeña y fugas imagen de ella, llamándole de ese modo paso por su mente… ¿era un recuerdo de su pasado?¿Es que estaba recuperando la memoria?

- ¿Sakura?

- Gomene…no es nada, estoy algo cansada, mejor me voy a casa… gracias de nuevo – sonrió levemente – hasta mañana, intentare mejorar mi kage bushin

La chica camino asta la salida del campo de entrenamiento, mientras dejaba a un estupefacto Sasuke que miraba extrañado a una chica que había cambiado de humor tan rápidamente…Eso no era simple cansancio…

Sakura escalaba rápidamente el árbol para llegar a su habitación, estaba amaneciendo y su madre no se levantaba precisamente tarde, quizás hoy la chica no podría dormir, pero valía la pena el sacrificio, necesitaba mantener esa unión con su pasado, necesitaba ser ninja nuevamente.

Se desvistió para después ponerse el pijama escondiendo aquella ropa en el fondo de su armario, se hecho sobre su cama y apenas serró los ojos sintió como el picaporte de su habitación se habría.

- ¿estas despierta? –pregunto su madre que acababa de entrar

- He…si, es solo que me desperté un poco para ver el amanecer… pero ahora seguiré durmiendo…

- Hija, ya que has despertado, no vuelvas a la cama, eso es desaprovechar el día, además, iremos al templo de Konoha, hoy se cumple un mes exactamente desde que despertaste, hay que dar las gracias.

- Mamá, para eso se le dan las gracias a los médicos, que ellos son los que ayudaron, no el templo…

- ¡No seas irrespetuosa! Y ponte la ropa, desayunaremos y saldremos enseguida, no hay tiempo que perder, después el templó se llena y no hay quien rece.

Sakura se levanto de forma parsimoniosa, abrió su armario para después tomar una blusa color granate con un pantalón hasta las rodillas color verde.  
Se dirigió al espejo, y miro su largo cabello rosa, para después poner un pequeño e infantil puchero.

- Tan largo… quizás si me lo corto...

La chica negó con la cabeza para después atar su cabello en una lindo moño dejando tan solo uno de sus característicos mechones libre (imaginen esa imagen que sale Sakura con un kimono)  
Bajo las escaleras para después encontrase con su madre y un buen desayuno digno de toda una noche de enterramientos.

- ¡Que buena pinta tiene todo, mamá!

Tras desayunar, ambas chicas salieron de casa, caminando por las calles de Konoha, en dirección al templo de la villa.

muchas gracias por todo!!!! sacan un tiempo de su agenda en la q podrian hacer cualquier otra cosa mas productiva que leerme a mi, pero me leen igualemnte, gracias por dedicar a esta historia un poco de su tiempo y gracias por sacar mas tiempo para pedirme una continuacion, de verdad garcias a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: El cascabel de la suerte, La fuerza de sakura

Ya eran casi las 9, cuando decidió levantarse, estaba cansado, llevaba toda la noche entrenando a Sakura Haruno, y ahora le tocaba a el entrenamiento, mientras que desayunara y se vistiera le daría media hora, había quedado con su sensei y Naruto sobre las diez, pero, como era de esperar cierto peliblanco no aparecería tras pasadas unas horas, abecés se preguntaba por que seguía siendo puntual si tendría que esperar. Se encogió de hombros para después preparar el baño, se daría una buena ducha de agua fría para poder despertarse.

Se deshizo de su pijama para después entrar a la ducha, las gotas de agua corrían por su cara, mientras el chico intentaba no pensar en Sakura, ayer había ido a entrenar especialmente linda, después de todo, aquel conjunto negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba sus curvas y buen físico, aunque tan solo tuviese 14 años.

- Kuso… - gruñó mientras cerraba el grifo

- ¡Kuso, Kuso, Kuso! – Gritaba la chica haciendo una pataleta- ¡Llevamos horas aquí, mamá! ¿¡No podemos irnos ya!?

- Hija, ten cuidado con ese vocabulario.

- ¡¡Pero mamá…!!

- Nada de peros, junta tus manos y sigue rezando, es una orden señorita.

La pelirrosa junto sus manos asta que se aseguro que su madre serraba los ojos, luego esta se apoyo contra un pilar mientras veía a la gente pasear por el templo, su mayoría llevaba kimono, incluso su madre, pero ella no había querido ponerse el suyo, por alguna razón sentía que su apariencia era horrible embutido en aquel blanco atuendo.  
Miro asía adelante, para ver como un señor habría su puesto, esta camino asta el con curiosidad por saber que vendía, asta que logro ver unos cascabeles de la suerte, que consistían en pequeños cascabeles atados a una papeleta que ponía cosas como amor, salud, dinero, amistad… todas ellas eran para dar suerte en distintos ámbitos de la vida.

- Señor, ¿Estos cascabeles realmente funcionan?

- ¡Claro que funcionan! Has de llevarla siempre con tigo, y veras como de una forma u otra te acercan a tu destino en distintos ámbitos de la vida, toma, -dijo tomando una campanilla con una roja papeleta en la que ponía "ai" (amor)- Eras una chica joven, así que, como es lógico tendrás algún chico especial… ¡Suerte!

- Muchas gracias pero yo…

- No, tranquila, que no te de vergüenza, veras como tu verdadero amor aparece pronto.

Sakura tomo en su mano el pequeño cascabel, tenia su encanto, y, aunque esta no sintiese nada especial por ningún chico, seria un bonito adorno para su habitación… aunque…estaba Sasuke, ella sentía algo extraño por el, realmente no le aguantaba, pero en algunos momentos, sentía como si el corazón le diese un vuelco, pero tan solo era en algunos segundos ya que, aquel chico parecía hecho de hojalata, completamente frió.

-¡¡SAKURA HARUNO!! –grito su madre desde lejos –

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, mientras que la chica se giraba lentamente su madre solo utilizaba su nombre completo y enzima aquel tono capaz de neutralizar los nervios de cualquiera cuando estaba muy, muy enfadada.

- ¿Si… mami…?

La señora Haruno tomo del brazo a Sakura sacándola fuera del templo, esta tenia una diabólica expresión de pocos amigos mientras que Sakura se esperaba lo peor; segundos mas tarde la chica estaba siendo regañada por su madre, pocas veces, desde que Sakura despertó, se podía ver así a la señora Haruno, pero ahora había explotado.

El chico salio de casa, entre tanto pensar en cierta pelirrosa el tiempo paso, y, en su consecuencia, su cabello azulado estaba mojado a falta de un buen secado, aunque lo bueno es que aun hacia buen tiempo, después de todo, no quedaba mas que una semana de verano y aun el sol brillaba, por lo menos aquel día, aunque también era cierto que, una suave brisa otoñal acariciaba los árboles meciéndolos levemente.

El chico miro su reloj, iba justo de tiempo, por lo que decidió tomar un atajo por el templo, pero aun así tendría que correr para llegar puntual.

- _maldita sea –_ pensó mientras corría- _¿por que me esfuerzo en llegar puntual si Kakashi-sensei llegara tarde?_

En realidad no existía una respuesta lógica para aquella pregunta, simplemente al chico le gustaba ser puntual, extraña manía heredada de su difunto padre.

Sakura caminaba cabizbaja junto a su madre, le havia caído una buena reprimiendo, pero esta supo evadirla, por lo que, el enfado de su madre se havia evaporado como el agua caliente, para después dirigirse juntas en dirección a su casa, Sakura no quería quedarse un día mas sola en su casa, quería salir, entrenar, estar con sus amigos… con el… negó con su cabeza ¿Por que seguía pensando en el? ¡Era increíble!, miro el cascabel que yacía en su mano, era pequeñita, seria fácil llevarlo siempre con ella, aunque aun no sabia si realmente podría enamorarse de alguien, y menos aun si alguien la correspondería.

- Mamá, quisiera dar una vuelta, llegare temprano a casa ¿Vale?

La chica se alejo corriendo, dejando con las palabras en la boca a su madre, pero esta se resigno, no siempre podría mantener a su hija entre algodones, quizás necesitaba salir, este ultimo mes avía estado lleno de pruebas medicas y visitas al hospital, quizás no solo havia sido duro para ella, si no que también para Sakura.

Sakura corría, no sabia por que, ya que, su madre se havia quedado atrás, pero tenia esa necesidad, necesitaba seguir corriendo, quizás así sus pesares se quedasen atrás, junto a las lagrimas espontáneas que brotaban de sus ojos, ella no quería seguir llorando por su accidente, ya tenia asumido no recordar nada, pero se le hacia tan duro ver cosas nuevas que en teoría avía visto durante toda su vida…  
Serró los ojos con fuerza y aceleró su paso, sus piernas se movían solas, asta que estas sintió como se golpeaba contra alguien, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo asía atrás, pero antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo, la mano de la persona contra la qué havia colisionado le detuvo tomándole por la muñeca, logrando que la chica recuperara el equilibrio.

- ¡Gomene! –Dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas mientras habría los ojos para ver a la persona que le sujetaba – Sasuke…-kun…

-¿Estás bien? – dijo sin soltarle la mano.

- Si… lo siento mucho… es que… veras…yo…

- hmp… ¿Estas llorando?

-he… ¡No! –Gritó mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la mano que tenia libre- Se me habrá metido algo al ojo… 

Sasuke la miro, con aquellos ojos fríos color azabache, la chica iba muy bien vestida, y su peinado era también lindo, la antigua Sakura nunca cambiaba su peinado, pero desde que despertó, tantas cosas habían cambiado en ella… vio que la chica miraba sonrojada a la mano que este sujetaba, por lo que la soltó rápidamente.

- perdona si te he retrasado ¿tenias prisa no?

-hmp…

Sakura junto sus manos avergonzada, aquella contestación era cortante, era como el punto final de una conversación. Al tener sus manos juntas se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia su cascabel, por lo que se puso a buscarlo con la mirada de forma desesperada.  
- ¡Kuso! –gritó la chica.

- ¿Se te ha caído esto? –Dijo agachándose a tomar el pequeño cascabel – hmp… valla… que tengas suerte – se lo entrego para después seguir con su camino.

Sakura tomo el cascabel entre sus manos, ¿a que se refería con "Que tengas suerte"? había sonado tan despreocupado, quizás el pensaba que ella tenia a alguien especial, por lo que el corazón le dio un vuelco, ella no tenia ninguna persona especial por lo que no quería que Sasuke pensara lo contrario, y tan siquiera ella sabia por que tenia la necesidad de rectificar los pensamientos del pelinegro, ¿Es que el era su persona especial? ¿Su persona especial era aquel chico sin sentimientos y frió como un glacial? Imposible… ¿o no?

Sasuke siguió caminando mientras pensaba en aquel cascabel ¿Es que desde que Sakura había despertado también había olvidado todo el amor que sentía por el? Sacudió la aceza con fuerzas ¿Que diantre estaba pensando? A el nunca le había importado que la chica babeara por el, es mas, llegaba a molestarle que la chica no se interesase en mejorar, si no tan solo en el… pero ahora era una Sakura distinta, sabia como hacer para que este accediese a entrenarla, savia vestir de forma distinta, y aunque su ropa anterior no tenia nada de malo, esta era mucho mejor; se empleaba al máximo asta conseguir sus objetivos, que ahora eran convertirse nuevamente en una kunoichi, costara lo que costara.

- Sasuke, llegas tarde…- dijo el peliblanco sin despegarse de su apreciado libro.

- Ya, lo siento, es que me he dormido…

- ¡Serás…! por un día que Kakashi sensei llega puntual tu tardas media hora mas ¿Es que siempre voy a tener que esperar? –se lamentó Naruto

Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de un gran parque en el centro de Konoha, bajo la sombra de un cerezo, al que, poco a poco se le caían las hojas, haciendo pequeños remolinos con el viento que poco a poco era mas fuerte, despeinando levemente a la chica, pero no le importaba, tan solo estaba sentada allí, viendo a las madres jugando con sus pequeños hijos, parejas enamoradas caminando tomados de la mano, y grupos de chicas o chicos paseando o jugando, según su edad, sin embargo ella estaba sola, así era como se sentía siempre, sola y desamparada… ¿Por que le pasaban estas cosas a ella? ¿Que havia hecho para merecer perder todos sus recuerdos…? miro al cerezo que havia tras ella, para después derramar una lagrima, era muy parecido a ella, pronto perdería todas sus flores y hojas, quedándose desnudo, sin nada con que taparse durante todo el invierno, igual que ella… pero ahora sentía que se encontraba en un eterno invierno y que sus flores nunca renacerían…

- Kuso… -mascullo secándose una lagrima – No tengo que seguir llorando por esto, así no lo arreglare… he de hacerme mas fuerte.

Se levanto para correr a algún lugar donde nadie la viera, llegando así, tras unos minutos de intensa carrera, a un oscuro callejón rodeado de algunos edificios abandonados, el barrio desierto de Konoha, en el que no había mas que indigentes, borrachos… ella tenia estrictamente prohibido acercarse a ese lugar, pero lo hizo, olvidando las prohibiciones de su madre, simplemente pensando en buscar algún lugar en el que nadie la viese entrenar, después de todo tenia que mejorar su kage bushin.

Estaban a punto de dar las seis de la tarde, mientras la señora Haruno corría en busca de su hija, esta no había vuelto desde que habían salido del templo. Maltita sea la hora en la que la deje salir, pensó sin dejar de correr.

-¡SAKURA! –gritaba mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hija.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto un hombre de plateados cabellos, acompañado de otros dos adolescentes.

- ¡oh! ¡Gracias a dios que estas aquí Kakashi-san! Sakura ha desaparecido, por la mañana fue a dar una vuelta… y no ha regresado.

- Tranquila señora Haruno, nosotros la buscaremos. –Miró a los dos chicos – Sasuke tu iras por el este de Konoha, Naruto, tu por el oeste, yo mirare en el resto.

Las horas pasaban y no había rastro de la kunoichi, Sasuke estaba francamente preocupado, después de todo la chica no tenia conocimiento alguno de las artes ninja mas que hacer una mala copia de si misma… era vulnerable a cualquier enemigo que la atacara.

Sasuke pasó por las afueras de Konoha, sabia que no era muy poco probable que la chica se encontrase allí, pero de todos modos busco entre las estrechas callejuelas, y destartaladas fachadas.

Sakura seguía entrenando en aquél estrecho callejón, estaba cansada pero havia hecho muchos logros, ya era capaz de crear unas cuantas docenas de clones, aunque más de alguno salía "esmirriado" por así decirlo.

- ¡Voy mejorando! –Dijo para después deshacer a todos los clones creados, mientras las gotas corrían por su cuerpo y gemidos de cansancio brotaban desde su garganta - ¡Que cansancio!

Se sentó contra una pared, cansada, pensando en todo lo que lograría hacer aprendiendo las artes ninja, dedujo que si dirigía su chakra a sus puños o piernas podría dar golpes mas fuertes, por lo que se levanto a intentarlo, no tenia nada que perder, además, la chica había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.  
Sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella, por lo que se giro rápidamente, era un hombre de mediana edad que empuñaba un kunai, con una sádica sonrisa.

- Pareces una niñita rica, suelta todo lo que tengas y quizás no te mate y juegue con tu precioso cuerpito.

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron… ¿Que aria en esa situación? No podría defenderse, aun era demasiado débil como para hacerlo… ¡Que diantres!, pensó, el que no arriesga no gana.

La chica junto algo de chakra para después crear tres clones, las cuatro corrieron contra su agresor, dos de ellas desaparecieron al contacto de unos cuantos shuriken, La Sakura original puso en practica su teoría, atizándole un estratosférico golpe que le hizo retroceder un poco, mientras que lanzo unos cuantos kunai contra esta, inmovilizándole una pierna.

- ¡Kuso! –lanzo un grito de dolor para después quitarse el kunai de la pierna y empuñándolo para volver a atracar, aun estando coja.

-¿No te rindes?

- ¡No! Si me rindiera… si yo llegase a rendirme, ¡nadie lucharía por mí, he de ser fuerte para poder enfrentarme a mi maldita vida!

La chica logro hacer un corte profundo en el pecho del agresor, mientras este también enterró una varilla en su hombro derecho, la chica lanzo un gemido de dolor.  
Sakura retrocedió un poco, los cortes le pasaban factura y apenas podía moverse, mientras que su verde mirada se nublaba gradualmente.

-¡Sakura!-Grito un chico pelinegro que acababa de llegar.

- ¿Refuerzos? Mierda, ya me ha salido mal el atraco, además no eres débil niña… -dijo mientras desaparecía.

-Sasuke kun…- dijo la chica cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, para evitar que se durmiera ya que sus ojos se serraban involuntariamente.

- ¿Que haces aquí? Esto no es un buen sitio, además tienes a todos muy preocupados

- Tenia…tenia que entrenar, tengo que ser más fuerte.

- Te has enfrentado ha ese tipo tu sola –emboco una media sonrisa – no eres débil.

Sasuke cargo a la joven chica en su espalda, seria mejor que la llevase al hospital rápidamente ya que sus cortes eran preocupantes, mientras esta, debido a la velocidad de los movimientos del chico se abrazo al cuello del chico, pegando su busto a la espalda del pelinegro, logrando que este se sonrojara, deteniéndose para tomar aire.

- Peso mucho… ¿verdad? –dijo la chica media dormida

- hmp…  
- No digas…no digas donde me has encontrado…por favor...-Los ojos de Sakura se serraron involuntariamente.

-¡Kuso! ¡No te duermas!-grito Sasuke dejando a la chica en el suelo para intentar despertarla. – ¡Sakura!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: llegan al hospital. Un extraño sueño

- No digas…no digas donde me has encontrado…por favor...-Los ojos de Sakura se serraron involuntariamente.

-¡Kuso! ¡No te duermas!-grito Sasuke dejando a la chica en el suelo para intentar despertarla. – ¡Sakura!

Sasuke sacudió suavemente a Sakura para intentar despertarla pero esta no habría los ojos, el chico miro a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero aun se encontraban en el centro de Konoha por lo que había muy poca gente a la que poder pedir ayuda, havia un hombre paseando a su perro, pero estaba mas pendiente de recoger las excreciones de su mascota que de otra cosa, también havia una pareja de enamorados un par de años mayor que estos pero solo se miraban el uno al otro.  
El chico recordó las clases de primeros auxilios básicos que le enseñaron en la academia ninja, la verdad es que nunca pensó que los utilizaría ya que pensó que normalmente iría un ninja medico en el grupo, por lo que no tomo mucha atención al procedimiento ¿Tenia que mirar si tenia algo en la boca antes de hacer el boca a boca o era al revés? Pero lo que era peor, ¿Para estos casos hacia falta hacer el boca a boca?  
Rasgó un trozo de su camiseta y lo ato con fuerza sobre sus heridas, para parar la hemorragia, abrió su boca lentamente para después suspirar.

- No puedo creer que haga esto…

Se acerco lentamente a sus labios mientras un suave rubor invadía sus mejillas, no se veía capaz de hacer eso…

-¡Sasuke! –grito una voz muy familiar a su espalda.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta sonrojado, era su sensei, y este no sabia si sentirse bien por que ahora llevaría a Sakura al hospital o sentirse mal por no haber llegado ni ha rozar sus dulces labios, agitó la cabeza con fuerza para después quitarse esa entupida idea ¿EL besando a Sakura? Era ilógico…estúpido…

- ¿Que ha ocurrido?-pregunto Kakashi al vera la chica tumbada en el suelo.

-La he encontrado en… - No digas…no digas donde me has encontrado…por favor... recordó las palabras de la chica por lo que decidió callarse.

Kakashi entendió que algo le ocultaba por lo que lo dejo estar, ahora lo que realmente importaba era llevar a Sakura al hospital, el corazón del jounin se encogió al recordar lo sucedido hace meses, cuando, de la misma forma dejo estar las cosas para llevar a la pelirrosa al hospital, para que después esta despertase sin recuerdo alguno, odiaba tener que recordarlo, ya que la Haruno era para el mucho mas que una alumna, la quería como si de su hija se tratase.

Kakashi y Sasuke esperaban fuera de la sala, hace no mucho una enfermera había salido y les había confirmado que la chica no corría riesgo, tan solo se havia desmallado a causa de las heridas, ahora la estaban vendando ya que había recuperado el conocimiento.

- Sasuke – le llamo el jounin - ¿Que sucedió? ¿Donde la encontraste?

- Hmp… no lo se, no me fije en el sitio en que la encontré.

- Vale… y en el caso de que eso fuese cierto, ¿por que estaba herida?

Sasuke se levanto, no sabia si era prudente para Sakura que el lo contase, por lo que intento evitar la pregunta dirigiéndose a la ventana para, supuestamente, mirar el paisaje.

-Sasuke, es mejor para Sakura que me cuentes lo ocurrido.

-Hmp… sensei… quizás debería ser ella la que se lo contara, yo no tengo ni idea de por que estaba herida.

El moreno miro a su derecha, para encontrarse en aquel momento con su sensei, cosa que le asusto de cierto modo, ya que no había sentido su presencia, este le miro con aquella mirada típica de un padre, en la que, con tan solo la vista te daba una tremenda reprimiendo.

- Lucho contra un tipo, al parecer Sakura ganaba, el tipo la ataco, y cuando se fue dijo que no escogió bien su victima, que Sakura era muy fuerte. –volvió a sentarse en la sala de espera- Y no mentía, Sakura es fuerte, aun sin recuerdos…no es justo que ya no pueda ser ninja…

- En eso tienes razón, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, eso es decisión de sus padres.

- hmp…

Una enfermera salio de la habitación de Sakura, esta sonreía mientras platicaba con el medico que salio tras ella, ninguno se percato de la presencia de Kakashi asta que este hizo cierto sonido parecido a un "ejem ejem" que capturo su atención.

- ¡Valla por dios! –Exclamo la enfermera – Voy a preparar el alta.

- he… si, bueno, ella esta bien, no perdió mucha sangre, pero si la suficiente para marearse, ahora esta en la habitación, pueden entrar si lo desean, podrá irse ha casa en cuanto este lista el alta.

Sasuke se adelanto a Kakashi ya que el medico tomo su brazo para detenerle, quizás no lo había dicho todo, por la presencia del Uchiha, pero este no se percato y se apresuro a entrar donde Sakura, estaba con vendas en los sitios heridos y algunos parches y tiritas en la cara, su mirada estaba perdida asta que se topo con la del moreno.

- ¿Como estas?

- Supongo que mejor… muchas gracias por haberme traído…

- hmp… no vuelvas a ese sitio, y mucho menos sola ¿Me has oído? Ahora as tenido suerte…

- ¡¿Que he tenido suerte?! ¡He sido fuerte para enfrentarme a ello yo sola! ¡No ha sido suerte, he sido yo!...la suerte me abandono hace mucho tiempo… - grito mientras las lagrimas rodaban asta ser absorbidas por las tiritas y parches.

Kakashi entro a la habitación para ver a una Sakura secándose las lágrimas de forma precipitada, la miro extrañado…últimamente siempre que la veía estaba o inconsciente, o en un hospital o llorando…

- ¿Que tal te encuentras Sakura?

- Bien… quiero irme a casa… ¡Mi madre! ¿Donde esta mi madre?

- Ella esta en otra habitación… le dieron un tranquilizante…

- ¡Kuso!

Sakura se levanto precipitada, tenia que ir donde su madre, ella se estaba llevando una dura parte de todo, y siempre era por su culpa… Cuando Sakura apoyo las piernas en el suelo, por haber dado aquél salto, sintió como la herida de la pierna le volvía a sangrar, quizás se le habían saltado los puntos, por lo que hizo una exagerada mueca de dolor, mientras la venda se teñía de granate, esta no pudo mantenerse en pie cayendo hacia adelante, pero Sasuke, con un rápido movimiento, la sujeto antes de que esta tocase el suelo.

- Torpe… - le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se incorporo rápidamente para después mirara a Sasuke, tenia aquella expresión tan fría… pero ¿Se había preocupado por ella?

- Gracias…- susurro lentamente para después safarse del Uchiha - ¿Donde esta mi madre?

- Tú te quedas en cama, se ha abierto una herida.

Sakura asintió para después volver a sentarse en la cama, claro con ayuda de cierto pelinegro

Kakashi había ido a avisarle a la señora haruno que sakura estaba bien, que ya podría verla, mientras que sasuke, sentado en una silla a escasos metros de la chica, le hacia una extraña compañía, que, aunque fuese tensa y silenciosa, la chica la agradecía desde lo mas profundo de su corazón. El joven tan siquiera la miraba, este jugueteaba con una kunai que sostenía en la mano derecha, mientras que la chica estaba hipnotizada por el ir y venir del arma en las manos de aquél chico que la tenia totalmente intrigada, sabia que el también poseía un enorme corazón, repleto de amor para dar, pero por alguna extraña razón había crecido una coraza a su alrededor en modo de defensa, si, el siempre estaba a la defensiva, no estaba dispuesto a que le hiciesen daño, y eso implicaba no involucrarse con nadie… ser frió como el hielo.

- Sasuke-kun…tu… ¿Estas bien?

Sasuke la miro extrañado, parando de jugar con el arma para después guardarla en su estuche, la observo un instante, como si quisiera mirar mas aya de la superficie, entrar en su mente y saber exactamente a lo que se refería.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues veras… me da la impresión de que no estas bien, no me refiero a una herida…si no…ha… tu interior… ¿Estas…triste? – dijo la chica temerosa, sin saber si era o no prudente preguntar aquello.

En la mirada de sasuke se pinto algo que esta jamás había visto, era una especia de tristeza distinta a la que la chica recordaba, aunque tan solo tuviese recuerdos de un mes atrás, pero aun así, estaba segura de que, aunque volviese a perder todos sus recuerdos, esa imagen, esa mirada no se había grabado en su mente si no en su corazón, y nunca, jamás la olvidaría pasase lo que pasase.

- Perdóname… quizás no debía haberlo preguntado… perdóname sasuke-kun…

Sasuke no contesto, solo se levanto de la silla en dirección a la puerta, la abrió para después hablar bajo el umbral, sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta para ver a su receptora.

- No seguiremos con el etrenamiento asta que se te cuern esas heridas… ya nos veremos sakura… - dijo con una voz sin expresión alguna.

Antes de que este siguiese avanzando la chica salto de la cama, aguantando el dolor de las heridas causado por el brusco movimiento, corrió como pudo asta el chico abrazándole por la espalda, dejando caer algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

- ¡Perdóname! –Gritó la chica para después abrazarle con mas fuerza - ¡Soy una tonta…una pesada! No pensé en que podía haberte hecho daño… ¡Perdóname!

Sasuke se soltó de la caricia de la joven para después ver como esta llevaba su mirada, cristalizada y salpicada por pequeñas gotas salinas, al suelo, dejando que aquellas gotas saltasen hasta llegar al suelo. Tomo su mentón suavemente y alzo su cabeza con delicadeza.

- No me has hecho daño, tranquila.

Sakura le miro directamente a los ojos, estos volvían a ser aquellas perlas negras tan características suyas, pero esta ves tenían alo distinto, parecía que todo aquél hielo que le cubría se había derretido por el afecto de la joven.

La chica le abraso nuevamente, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, este, sonrojado, le devolvió el abrazo intentando consolarla.

- _kuso…_ -Pensó mientras la abrazaba.

Habían paso un par de días, quizás tres, Sakura, castigada por su madre, no había podido salir de casa, cosa que ponía muy triste, tenia unas enormes ganas de ver al uchiha, ya que, después de que comprobara que este noca recia de corazón, y que, sentía algo de afecto por ella, necesitaba verle con urgencia, pero asta que esto ocurriese la chica se conformaba con mirar su marco de fotos, en la que salía el equipo 7 al completo, aunque su mirada tan solo se fijaba en cierto pelinegro ¿Es que se estaba enamorando? Tomo el cascabel que yacía sobre la mesilla de noche, junto a una rosa lamparita y una novela romántica que no había tomando nunca, por lo que supuso que la estaría leyendo antes de haber perdido la memoria.

- Quizás si me has dado…un poco de suerte…

Sakura llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, que dejaba caer su largo y lacio cabello rosa asta su cuello, mientras que sus característicos mechones delanteritos seguían ahí, como siempre, llevaba un vestido de mangas largas color granate, el cual le llegaba asta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

Estaba tumbada sobre la cama, boca abajo mientras en sus manos estaba cierto cascabel al cual ya se había acostumbrado a llevar a menudo, aunque siempre terminaba quedándose sobre alguna mesa.

- Debería atarte para que me sigas siempre…

Se levanto en dirección a una mesa, la cual tenia unos cuantos cajones, se sentó en la silla ya abrió uno de ellos, tomando unas tijeras y una cinta color negro.

Tras algunos cortes, logro hacer que el cascabel se sujetase en la cinta negra, mientras que la papeleta con la palabra "ai" se había quedado en la mesa, no quería tanto bulto, se ato la cinta alrededor del cuello quedando como una linda gargantilla negra con un dorado cascabel.

- Parezco un gato… pero no queda del todo mal…

La se volvió a tumbar en la cama, tenia bastante sueño, eran las cuatro menos cuarto de la tarde, y ella no había dormido casi por la noche, llevaba así desde aquel día en el hospital, tenia extraños sueños que la despertaba, pero no podía recordarlos cuando estaba ya conciente, llegando al punto de mantenerse despierta por miedo a volver a tener esos sueños incomprensibles e irrecordables.

Apoyo su cabeza en la mullida almohada, mientras sus ojos abiertos contemplaban el techo, poco a poco, estos se fueron cerrando dando paso a un sueño casi inevitable, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura se encontraba en un lugar extraño, sumido en la oscuridad, con siniestros escombros a su alrededor, frente a ella había un kunai, el cual acaparo la atención de la chica, esta lo tomo suavemente, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, todo aquel entorno se transformo, se veía a si misma, con el cabello cortado de una forma espantosa, luchando contra un chico, de su edad, mas o menos, que llevaba la vanda de la aldea del sonido, mientras que, lee, naruto y sasuke yacían bajo un árbol.

Sakura soltó rápidamente el kunai, transportándose así a otro lugar, era el parque del centro de konoha, allí estaba el banco en el que se había sentado días antes y el cerezo desnudo que había tras el, esta se acercó a el, tocando su rugoso tronco, para después ver como, poco a poco pequeñas flores brotaban de sus largas ramas. Sakura dio unos pasos atrás, para después ver como su entorno cambiaba nuevamente de una forma fugas, mientras que un escenario daba paso a otro, eran sus recuerdos, pero pasaban de una forma tan rápida y borrosa que esta no podía distinguir nada, mientras que su entorno seguía cambiando una y otra ves si parar, sakura, asustada, puso las manos en su cabeza para después lanzar un grito.

- ¡Basta!

Los cambios cesaron, para volver al escenario original, aquel oscuro y penumbroso lugar que al parecer había sido devastado, todos sus cimientos estaban rotos, al igual que sus recuerdos.

Miro al frente, nuevamente estaba aquel kunai tirado frente a ella, esta lo miro fijamente, esperando a que algo sucediera, y sucedió, este empezó a flotar suavemente mientras que giraba de un lado a otro, de igual forma que lo hacia con su kunai sasuke en el hospital, sakura pestañeo, para después ver a sasuke sujetando aquel kunai, para después guardarlo en su estuche de igual forma que en el hospital, este se acerco lentamente a la confundida sakura y la abrazó tan calidamente como ya lo había hecho días antes.

- Sakura… -escucho la chica de los labios del pelinegro mientras la abrazaba.

-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!

Sakura abrió los ojos, era su madre quien gritaba su no nombre, intentando despertarla, quizás si la hubiese despertado antes se lo agradecería, pero ahora…ahora no, ahora estaba siendo abrazada por el uchiha, y su madre la había despertado rompiendo la ilusión.

- ¿Estas bien? Gritabas "Basta" mientras dormías –dijo la madre vestida con un pijama color blanco.

- valla… ¿Qué hora es?

- las tres y media de la madrugada… te dormiste muy temprano… dime, ¿Teníais una pesadilla?

- Si…bueno no, en un principio fue muy confuso…pero después…era mas amena…¡Espera un momento! ¡Me he acordado!

La señora haruno la miro desconcertada para después lanzar un suspiro, últimamente sentía que ya no conocía a su hija…

- Vamos, ponte el pijama, te espero en la cocina con una taza de leche caliente, haber si reconciliamos el sueño.

- Vale, enseguida bajo.

Minutos mas tarde, sakura bajaba las escaleras con un camisón asta las rodillas color rosa pálido, cuando llego a la cocina vio a su madre sirviendo la leche en un par de tazas.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Me encanta la leche! –grito al ver su humeante taza.

Ploc ploc [N.S: ruido de un pico de pájaro chocando contra un cristal.

Sakura se acercó a la ventana para ver un ave de mensajera de konoha con una especie de mochila atada a su espalda, acaricio la cabeza del animal para después abrir la mochila y sacar un pequeño royo de su interior.

- ¿Qué es, hija? –pregunto la señora haruno antes de darle un sorbo a su taza.

Sakura se encogió de hombros para después abrir el royo, lo leyó atentamente para después sentir como si alguien le estrujara el corazón, mientras que automáticas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Sakura… ¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura era incapaz de articular una asola palabra por lo que se limito a extender el royo asta su madre, esta lo leyó preocupada, para después, en el momento que observó la ultima palabra, dejar caer la taza al suelo, rompiéndose en pequeños cachitos, al igual que el corazón de ambas mujeres.

Vale, e aki otro capitulo :P

pOlii-chan sasuke no queria que sakura serrara los ojos, o se durmiera porque cuando una persona mal herida se queda dormida puede perder el conocimiento y asi…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: No hay vuelta atrás.

Había mucha gente en aquélla calle, todos vestidos de negro, de luto, mientras que un ataúd en medio dirigía la entristecida mirada de todos los presentes que habían asistido a aquel funeral.

- Lo siento mucho frento… sakura…- Dijo ino con una mano en el hombro de su destrozada a miga.

La chica, acostumbraba a llamar a su amiga con aquel peculiar mote "frentona" pero esta vez había preferido dejarlo a un lado, y quizás para siempre lo dejaría allí, apartado, desde la misión en la que sakura perdió sus recuerdos, parecía que la vida de esta joven kunoichi había dado un vuelco para peor, una chica consentida y mimada a la cual nunca le falto cariño y afecto de sus padres ahora se veía confundida y destrozada.

Sakura vio como su antiguo equipo se acercaba a ella, eso si que no lo apuntaría, llevaba reteniendo las lagrimas durante todo el velatorio, pero estaba segura de que no lo conseguiría delante de ellos, les dio la espalda para después meterse entre la gente, intentando perder su pista, pero era imposible, después de todo, todas aquellas personas estaban allí por su madre y por ella, ahora dos mujeres solas, y todos deseaban darle el pésame a la frustrada flor.

- No puedo creer que Ryugi haruno ya no este con nosotros… -dijo una anciana que no se percato de la presencia de sakura.

Sakura, en un intento desesperado de aguantar las lagrimas mordió su mano derecha, con tarta fuerza que logro que esta sangrase, ya no lo apuntaba mas, por lo que aquellas gotas de dolor brotaron de las esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos, para después correr entre la gente y lograr salir de allí, dirigiéndose a un lugar en el que pensó que nadie la buscaría, la plaza del centro de konoha, junto a aquél cerezo.

- Maldita sea…¡¡MALDITA SEA!! –Grito esta para caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras apoyaba brazos y cabeza sobre el banco - ¡Nos abandonaste cuando mas te necesitábamos!...no quiero olvidarte… pero…apenas tengo recuerdos tuyos… papá…

En efecto, tan solo una semana después de que la flor de cerezo despertara del coma, Ryugi haruno, padre de sakura, avía sido asignado a una misión de alto riesgo, y, aunque su esposa, la viuda haruno hubiese intentado disuadirlo este cumplió con su deber para con konoha, asistiendo a aquella misión como buen AMBU, por lo que sakura solo recordaba una semana de su compañía, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente sola y triste, ya que, aunque su mente no lo recordase, su corazón tenia grabado todo el amor que algún día ese hombre le dio a la pequeña pelirosa.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo, en busca de un pañuelo, pero en vez de ello encontró el royo, ya hecho un simple papel, en el que se les había comunicado de la muerte de su padre.

Lo volvió a leer, ya lo había hecho innumerables veces, esperando que, en algún momento las palabras perdiesen su sentido, transformándose en ligeras palabras que el viento podría llevarse.

"Familia haruno:

Lamentamos darles aviso de esta situación por medio de un rollo, pero aunque sea duro debemos seguir el protocolo.

Por la presente debemos comunicarle el fallecimiento de el Sr. Ryugi haruno, lamentando su perdida, se despide en conmocionado notario de misiones"

Lo leyó unas cuantas veces, asta el momento de que ya se sabía aquel texto completamente de memoria, aunque tampoco era de extrañar ya que era una chica lista, con un cerebro privilegiado, ahora con más sitio para albergar nuevos conocimientos y recuerdos.

-Deberías dejar de leer eso, cuantas más veces lo leas mas te dolerá. – dijo una voz muy familiar para ella.

- Sasuke-kun… -mascullo la chica

Levantando ligeramente la mirada, sasuke estaba sentado en el banco, junto a ella, con sus azules ojos clavados en ella, en una deshecha adolescente que ahora no podía dejar de llorar.

- Tienes que superarlo, es la mejor forma de… -un nudo se ato a su garganta, impidiendo que las palabras saliesen, pero, tras un segundo intento lo consiguió – es la mejor forma de seguir adelante, sin mirara atrás

- ¿Superarlo? ¿Es que acaso tu sabes lo que se siente perder toda tu vida, empezar de cero con 14 años y que enzima tu padre fallezca sin tener apenas recuerdos de el? ¿Sabes lo que es querer llorar asta que no tengas mas lagrimas, asta que por tus ojos no pueda salir una sola gota mas? ¿Acaso lo sabes?

- No, no se lo que es eso, pero si se lo que es perder toda una familia, todo un clan en un instante, no me hables de sufrimiento, de dolor, porque yo soy el que mas sufrió.

- Sasuke…kun…

Sasuke la miro para después mirar a un vació, quizás era el momento de que sakura supiera lo ocurrido con su familia, lo ocurrido con su hermano Itachi.

- Mi hermano mayor… mi hermano mayor Itachi mato a todo mi clan dejando a mi como único superviviente, por lo que si, si se lo que es sufrir.

Sakura se quedo boquiabierta, mientras miraba como el chico se iba de su lado, andando hacia el norte, en dirección contraria al funeral, y sin darse la vuelta y con un tono más monótono de lo habitual, se dirigió a ella.

- Esta noche no te vas a escapar del entrenamiento, espero verte sin retrasos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de sakura se secaron ligeramente, o por lo menos estas cesaron de caer, mientras que observaba al moreno, sin importar lo que pasase ella asistiría a ese entrenamiento, ahora estaba mas sola que nunca y debía tomar el testigo de su padre, protegiendo a la única persona que le quedaba, su madre, ahora debía volver a ser ninja sin importar por quien tuviese que pasar para conseguirlo.

El funeral acabo pasadas dos horas, sakura esperaba impaciente, en la mesa de la cocina, la llegada de su madre, le comunicaría su decisión aun teniendo que recibir una negativa.

La puerta se abrió suavemente para después serrarse de igual forma, bajo el umbral se veía un destrozada Sonomi Haruno ya que no era mas que un cuerpo inerte que arrastraba trozos de alma y corazón y que a cada paso que daba estos escombros se hacían mas pequeños asta no ser mas que polvo, polvo y cenizas capases de ser llevados por el viento.

- Ma-mamá – tartamudeo sakura.

- Vaya… estas aquí… kakashi san y naruto-kun te buscaban…-La destrozada mujer se acercó y abrazo suavemente a su hija- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto…

- Mamá…ahora estamos solas… sin… sin nadie que nos defienda, por eso…por eso voy a volver a ser… ninja… ¡Y te prometo que seré la mejor! ¡Y te protegeré!... seré fuerte.

Hubo una pausa, en la que Sonomi haruno soltó a su hija, mirándola de arriba abajo, como si intentase buscar algo en ella, sin que realmente supiera que es lo que deseaba encontrar.

- Hija… ya hemos hablado de esto, sabes que me opongo a esa decisión, además, no eras mas que una niña, no sabes nada de la vida… no tomes esas decisiones tan a la ligera.

- ¡Quizás se mas de lo que se trata la vida de lo que crees tu! ¡No soy una niña! Y se…se lo que es sufrir, y sentirse feliz…y también se lo que es querer proteger a alguien… te quiero proteger mamá, esto lo ago por ti, por mi… por papá…

Sakura apretaba los puños mientras que, con aquellas palabras no solo desafiaba la autoridad de su madre, la cual no era su intención, si no que también deseaba encontrar un pequeño apoyo en el interior de la ya nombrada, cosa que se hacia cada vez mas espinoso a cada segundo que duraba ese silencio.

-¡Mientras vivas en mi casa acataras mis normas! ¡Y no hay más que hablar!

- Pues… es mi decisión, me voy…me voy, ya no viviré en tu casa…

Sakura subió las escaleras de forma apresurada, directa a su habitación, para después, en una mochila, meter algo de ropa, toda ella la que utilizada para entrenar, en su mayoría trajes negros, junto con un abrigo del mismo color azabache, también tomo algo de dinero, todos su ahorros, que no eran pocos.

Al salir de la estancia vio como su madre la observaba en medio de aquel largo pasillo, con los puños cerrados, sakura respiro hondo para después caminar en su dirección, parándose frente ella.

- ¡Te prohíbo que te muevas de esta casa!- Grito sonomi.

- Demasiado tarde… la decisión esta tomada… ya no hay vuelta atrás, deseo se fuerte, y, aunque no te des cuenta lo que deseo sobre todas las cosas es poder protegerte a ti mamá, utilizar el puesto de papá e impedir que nada te pase, y si para eso he de irme de casa lo haré… pero… si tu… si tu si tu me dejases entrenar, volver a retomar mi carrera de shinobi… entonces me quebraría… mamá – Sakura miro un momento la cara de su madre, esta no tenia ninguna expresión, tan solo una negativa a floraba desde su garganta, pero sakura hablo antes de llegar a oírla – Pero tu no me dejaras…así que no tengo otra opción.

La flor de cerezo paso por el lado de su madre, para después pararse al sentir que esta le había tomado el codo, quedándose un momento así, sin que ninguna pudiese mirarse a la cara, tras un instante, sakura, con un movimiento brusco se libero de la mano de su madre, retomando su andar por el pasillo, sin mirar atrás.

Subió a la azotea tras hacer bajar las escaleras plegables.

- ¡Sakura! ¡No te vayas!

Sonomi haruno callo de rodillas al suelo, tapando su cara con ambas manos, llorando desconsoladamente para después sentir un grave estruendo de la planta superior, la azotea, sakura había roto el armario de un puñetazo, abasteciendo su mochila con todas las armas, estuches, rollos y todo lo que le parecía necesario para retomar sus entrenamientos, después fijo su mirada en dos cosas en especial, la banda de konoha y una blanca mascara con unas gotas parecidas a lagrimas pintadas en su costado, eso le ayudaría a pasar desapercibida.

Bajo nuevamente, para ponerse frente a su arrodillada madre y con un kunai en mano le hablo.

- Lo siento mamá… te prometo regresar y cuidarte…- dijo para después cortar su larga melena, (N/A: ojo que le quedo bien cortada nada de mechones mas largos ¿e?) dejando caer a la blanca moqueta los pelos ya cortados – esto es una prueba de ello, de verdad…

La chica puso la banda de konoha en su frente, en señal de que desde ahora seria una autentica ninja, en señal de que, definitivamente, no había vuelta atrás, dio media vuelta y desapareció escaleras abajo, para después salir por la puerta.

Dejando atrás la casa, en la cual no volvería a vivir, y habiendo fundado una promesa camino sin rumbo fijo, evitando que las gotas de dolor cayesen por sus mejillas, esta vez no, ahora debía ser fuerte y no se podía permitir un sentimiento tan débil como el que estaba oprimiendo ahora, ahora se habían borrado de su diccionario las palabras dolor, tristeza, lagrimas… esta era una nueva sakura.

Coloco la mascara en su cara y se puso el abrigó, el típico abrigo ninja con capucha, el cual solo dejaba ver su blanca careta, la cual, en el momento que toco la piel de sakura cambio su color de cabello por un color chocolate con leche, la chica deducía rápidamente que la mascara era para disimular su llamativo color de cabello, esta recogió su, ahora corto, pelo en una coleta baja, para así pasar aun mas desapercibido.

Cuando se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros de su antigua casa, fue cuando escucho los gritos de su frustrada madre, parecía como si le hubiese dado tiempo a escapar, como si en su interior estuviese de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por sakura.

Apresuro el paso, para después meterse en una de las calles mas transitadas de konoha, mezclándose con los últimos transeúntes de la tarde, mientras que, un frió sol otoñal dejaba caer sus rayos sobre las acera y las personas, haciendo un cuadro de anaranjados matices, mientras que las preguntas aparecían en la mente de la joven ¿Habría hecho bien en marcharse? ¿Lograría convertirse en una autentica ninja? ¿Dónde pasaría las noches? Aunque estuviese tan solo a principios de otoño pronto empezaría el frió, las lluvias… ¿Dormiría a la intemperie? Quizás con el dinero que tenia le alcanzaría para pagar una pensión durante un par de días, y si tan solo comía una vez al día, podría ahorrar bastante y si…

Alguien la saco de forma brusca de sus pensamientos, tocando suavemente su hombro, la chica se giro, recelosa, para encontrarse con su antiguo sensei, kakashi.

La chica intuyo que debía de estar buscándola, que su madre habría contado la historia a mas shinobis, por lo que no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

- Disculpe busco a una chica de mas o menos su edad, de rosa cabello y verdes ojos – dijo el jounin

- Valla ¿lleva mucho tiempo buscándola?

- Dos horas.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par bajo la mascara ¿Habían pasado ya dos horas? Era demasiado rápido… pero, ahora que lo pensaba, el cielo se había oscurecido, por lo que ya serian cosa de las nueve o nueve y media de la noche.

- Veamos que piense…- dijo intentando ofrecer su mejor actuación – si no recuerdo mal, no he visto a nadie que encaje con esa descripción, después de todo, no se ve a mucha gente d cabello rosa, supongo que me acordaría.

Kakashi le quedo mirando, al parecer algo no le llegaba a convencer del todo, quizás el hecho de que fuese completamente tapada o que caminase de forma lenta y parsimoniosa en una de las calles mas transitadas de konoha, en donde el que no corría volaba.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la desconfianza del shinobi, por lo que se quito la capucha, dejando ver el corto y recogido cabello marrón que tenia en aquel momento.

- Supongo que mi testimonio no le ha servido de mucho… pero aun así, espero que encuentren a esa chica…

- Gracias de todos modos… es chica fue mi alumna y le tengo mucho aprecio, al igual que sus compañeros, ella no lo ha pasado muy bien últimamente…

Kakashi desapareció en una sonora nube de humo mientras que la chica suspiro aliviada, aunque le dolía tener que dejar a sus seres queridos con ese mal sabor de boca, pero ahora no tenía otra opción.

Sintió como el cascabel que tenia en su ello sonaba ligeramente, por lo que, por acto reflejo, miro a su derecha, para después ver como cierto pelinegro caminaba en dirección a ella, esta dudo un momento para después correr asta el y arrastrarle a un oscuro callejón, donde nadie podría verlos.

Sasuke se soltó de la chica para tomar un kunai y activar su sharingan.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – interrogo el muchacho poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- ¡Tranquilo! Soy yo, sakura – Se quito la mascara dejando ver su rosa y ahora corto cabello y la banda de konoha en su frente – Soy yo…

Sasuke, en un pestañeo desactivo el sharingan, para luego guardar el kunai en su estuche, miro fijamente a la chica, su cabello cortado y la banda en su frente fue lo que mas llamo su atención, tras un momento se decidió ha hablar.

- Te están buscando, me entere hace un rato, piensan que te has escapado de konoha.

- No, no pienso irme, después de todo tan siquiera se como me esconderé aquí, además quiero seguir con los entrenamientos… me entrenaras ¿verdad? –Sonrió levemente al ver que sasuke asentía con la cabeza, luego puso la mascara en su rostro y ante los ojos de sasuke su cabello cambio a una tonalidad marrón – Pues nos vemos luego… no digas que me has visto ¿vale?

Sakura desapareció entre la oscuridad de la infante noche, ante la mirada del moreno, este sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si intentase quitarse algún pensamiento de la misma, ya que, el recuerdo de la joven con aquel traje negro volvo a su cabeza, y, aunque intentase evitarlo ahora ya no era un crió, contaba con 15 años y empezaba a pensar en las chicas como algo mas que amigas, en especial en cierta chica.

Sasuke llego unos minutos tarde al área de entrenamiento, para encontrarse con aquella sakura enmascarada de marrón cabello, se había desprendido de su abrigo quedándose tan solo con el traje típico de los funerales en konoha.

Algunas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, la joven había empezado a entrenar por su propio pie, lanzando armas afiladas contra el tronco, desgarrado por los impactos, de un pino.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre mi búsqueda? –pregunto la chica que, sin mirar al chico sabia que se encontraba allí.

- han comenzado ha buscarte en las afueras de konoha – se acerco a ella mientras esta lanzaba un par de kunai – gira mas la muñeca ira mas recta –sakura asintió con la cabeza - ¿Es que no piensas volver a casa? Seguro que solo es un capricho…

Sakura paro de lanzar las armas para mirar al chico mientras pequeños jadeos de cansancio surgían de su garganta.

- No voy a volver, no hay vuelta atrás, sasuke-kun, yo ya he tomado una decisión.

- hmp…es tu medida.

- Gracias – dijo está retomando los entrenamientos.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la situación, era un momento tenso en el que solo se oía el sonido de la madera desquebrajándose salpicado por el metal golpeando a otro metal, cuando el kunai le daba a otro igual.

Sasuke parecía estar pensativo, como si reflexionase una disparatada idea, que después de un rato de pensarlo no parecía tan disparatada, quizás si para lo que era el, pero cualquier otra persona medianamente normal hubiese dicho lo que estaba apunto de decir el pelinegro.

- ¿Ya tienes donde dormir?

- Pues… no, pero tengo dinero suficiente para pagar una pensión…

- Déjalo, vivo solo, tengo una habitación de sobra y no tienes por que pagarme, puedes quedarte allí asta que encuentres algo mejor

Los ojos de sakura se iluminaron tras la mascara, estaba decidido aria todo lo posible por agradecérselo, esta asintió entusiastamente para después sentir como el cascabel sonaba ligeramente.

El entrenamiento fluyo de forma normal, la chica, como siempre aprendía de forma muy rápida, y sasuke pensaba en niveles de dificultad mas altos, pero por hoy era suficiente, seguramente la joven estaría muy cansada física y sicológicamente, por lo que ambos se marcharon a casa.


	8. especial

Capitulo especial: narrado por los protagonistas.

1. Mi vida desde ese día. Sasuke Uchiha.

No han pasado ni dos meses desde que convivo con ella, ya ha cumplido 15 años, mi edad.

El tiempo pasa lento dentro de esta casa, sakura tan solo sale por las noches, duerme un par de horas por las mañanas y luego limpia un poco la casa, la verdad es que no me gusta que lo haga, no es mi criada, pero ella se empeña; mientras que fuera, fuera esta la verdadera realidad, escuadrones de AMBU y de ninjas la buscan asta por debajo de las piedras, se que me caerá una grande cuando salga a la luz el escondite de sakura, pero aun así no quiero dejarla tirada, quizás todo esto aya sido por mi culpa.

Por las noches solemos entrenar, ella progresa muy rápido, quizás en este corto tiempo ha superado el nivel que tenia antes de perder la memoria, mientras que, con los jutsus de tierra es toda una experta, me siento orgulloso, pero aun tiene mucho que aprender, ambos.

Ahora se prepara, leva aquellas ropas negras que tan bien le sientan, ahora siempre viste de negro, dice que es más cómodo para moverse por la noche, tiene razón.

Hoy no la entrenare, prefiere ir al árbol de siempre, sola, a mirar por la ventana a su cansada madre, a evitar que nada le pase.

Realmente se ve preciosa, mientras retoca su cabello frente a ese espejo, mientras procura hacer una pequeña coleta con su corto cabello, en una escena casi cómica. Se da la vuelta, me sonríe, es una sonrisa falsa, melancólica, una sonrisa dibujada en un lienzo de dolor, intenta ocultarlo, pero no sirve, que tonta es… yo se que, aunque lo haga muy despacio, casi en silencio, se que muchas veces se encierra en el baño, y llora tapándose la cara con una toalla, y yo lo oigo desde fuera, y no se que hacer, me parte el alma oírla llorar, si, a mi sasuke uchiha.

- No volveré tarde- me sonríe, mientras que tapa su rostro con la mascara blanca, logrando que su cabello cambie de tono. – nos vemos por la mañana sasuke-kun.

Alza su mano y la bate ligeramente, en un gesto de despedida, para después salir de un brinco por la ventana, desapareciendo a gran velocidad.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de salir por mi garganta? ¿Un suspiro? Otro no, ¡Por favor! Yo no suspiro por ella, no me malinterpreten…es que aquí hace mucho calor y el aire acondicionado… bueno… a quien vamos a engañar, quizás si, es que la convivencia es complicada, y mas aun cuando es con ella, ya que aunque se a una gritona y pesada… no puedo evitar sentir unas enormes ganas de abrazarla ¿es normal? Poniéndoles un ejemplo fácil, imaginen que en su nevera tienen un dulce, o un pastel, pero no lo pueden tocar, ni rozar… ni tan siquiera oler… ustedes se sentirían como yo, teniendo el mas apetecible de los dulces tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… ¡Es para volverse loco!

Mientras pienso sierro los ojos lentamente, me quedo dormido, profundamente dormido…

- Sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun – es su voz, me habla mientras me mueve lentamente.

Abro los ojos, sigo en el azul sillón en el que me dormí, pero estoy tapado con una blanca manta, sus verdes ojos me miran, kuso, seguro que me estaré sonrojando, agito la cabeza para disimularlo, ella me sonríe, parece una sonrisa más sincera ¡kuso! ¡Pero no me sonrías! ¿No ves que me sonrojo?

- Me daba mucha pena despertarte, parecía que estas muy a gusto, así que te he puesto una manta…pero tienes que ir a entrenar con kakashi sensei…

- ¿Qué hora es?

- once…once y media…

Me levanto apresurado, tengo que ducharme, desayunar…no me dará tiempo, el desayuno es prescindible… miro adelante, esta puesta la mesa, con un abundante desayuno, me giro y veo que sakura lleva un delantal de cocina, mientras que sonríe aun mas.

- He pensado en hacerte el desayuno, aun faltan algunas cosas así que puedes ducharte mientras termino

Eso mas que una sugerencia paresia una orden, bueno, en el buen sentido de la palabra, si es que lo tiene.

Me duche a toda prisa, no quería llegar tarde ni mucho menos dejar que se enfriara la comida de sakura, ni hacerla esperar.

En cuanto estuve vestido me dirigí a la sala, ella estaba sentada, cabizbaja mientras me esperaba, intente hacer algo de ruido para que se diese cuenta de que estaba allí, esta levanto la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, últimamente sus sonrisas eran mas sinceras, aunque tan solo le veo sonreír cuando no tiene nada que decir, es como un acto involuntario que oculta sus penas, es como la mascara de su dolor.

- Vamos, no comas muy rápido, además, kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, para después reflexionar ¿Cómo sabe ella que kakashi-sensei es un tardón?

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? Nunca as entrenado con el

- no le se…- se encogió de hombros – me lo habrás dicho tu…

Ella le resto importancia… ¿Por qué? Yo no creo habérselo dicho, es mas, es ella la que suele hablar, ese no es mi fuerte…

Tras desayunar me fui de casa, dejando a sakura dentro de ella, sola, no me gusta, pero

1. Mi vida desde ese día. Sakura Haruno.

El tiempo pasa lento, ya tan siquiera se cuantos días o semanas llevo en su casa, quizás ya llevo mas de un mes, pero me da igual, no me gustaría regresar y, aunque vigilo a mi madre, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable cuando la miro desde el árbol que esta en frente de la casa.

Mis artes ninja han crecido favorablemente, soy muy fuerte con los jutsus de tierra, aunque sasuke-kun se empeño en enseñarme los de fuego, mi tipo de chakra es de tierra… cosa que no es demasiado extraña sabiendo que me llamo "sakura".

Los escuadrones de AMBU siguen buscándome, realmente me sienta mal que gasten tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, ya que, si me llegasen a encontrar pasarla a mi plan b, y, aunque sasuke-kun no este enterado, no dudare en ponerlo en marcha, si me lleguen ha encontrar me escapare de la villa y entrenare lejos, muy lejos para después volver cuando sea toda una

Kunoichi, aunque soñar no cuesta nada… después de todo, dudo que me convierta en alguien tan grande como la mismísima hokage, pero quiero serlo, no quiero seguir identificándome con ese esmirriado cerezo que aparece en mis sueños, el cual perdió sus flores.

Es invierno, y esta nevando, me muero de ganas de sentir la nieve en mis manos, de sentir ese frió y ver como los blancos copos caen sobre mi, no recuerdo esas sensaciones…

Me estoy preparando para salir, arreglo mi cabello, que poco a poco crece, ciento la mirada de sasuke-kun en mi espalda, me pone nerviosa que me observe sin mas, mientras que con los nervios no pudo atar mi cabello.

Me doy la vuelta, y le sonrió, y, aunque intento sonreír de la manera mas "Feliz" que puedo, mis intentos son nulos, no puedo poner una sonrisa feliz cuando en mi interior pido a gritos que alguien me escuche y llorar en su hombro, pero no puedo, ahora he de ser fuerte y un ninja nunca muestra sus lagrimas, solo nublan el verdadero objetivo del shinobi… por lo que, cuando el se va me encierro en el baño, dejando que la toalla absorba mis sollozos.

- No volveré tarde-sonrió mientras tapo mi rostro con la mascara. – nos vemos por la mañana sasuke-kun.

Salgo por la ventana en dirección a mi antigua morada, es divertido saltar de tejado en tejado mientras que los copos de nieve caen sobre mi, suspiro, me siento libre, tanto, que me dan ganas de mezclarme entre los transeúntes que caminan y juegan con la nieve a mitad de la noche, y, sin pensármelo don veces bajó a la acera, mientras contemplo todo a mi alrededor, es tan romántico, como me gustaría estar aquí, paseando de la mano con sasuke-kun, pero es evidente que el no siente nada por mi, siempre repite que soy una pesada…

- ¡auch! –grito al sentir una bola de nieve colisionar contra mi cabeza, logrando que la mascara se suelte, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡valla! Disculpa ¿Estas bien? –grito un molesta voz que me sonó muy familiar.

- Si…si…

Buscó la mascara, y me la pongo apresuradamente, para girarme y ver al molesto individuo que atento contra mi cabeza, pero no podía ser mayor mi sorpresa al encontrarme con naruto…

- ¡Jeje! Te veías tan concentrada que fue muy divertido darte con la bola… no te enfades ¿vale? – al ver mi mascara su sonrisa desapareció - ¡Valla! Del AMBU… no hay noticias sobre sakura-chan ¿verdad?

Naruto… no preguntes eso ¿no ves que me duele mucho tener que mentirte? No quiero hacerlo…pero no tengo otra opción…

- Lo siento chico, es…información confidencial.

- ¡Joder! Estamos todos preocupados por ella… ¿Dónde coño esta? Hace unas semanas fue su cumpleaños, y hoy, con el frió que hace estará a la intemperie muerta de frió… vuelve sakura-chan…

¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿Lo ha recordado? Enzima se preocupa por mi, si supieras que ahora mismo estoy frente a ti…

- Hemos…hemos encontrado algo de su pertenencia… -dije sacándome del bolsillo una chapita con la forma de una flor de cerezo, la cual me regalaron mis padres cuando nací, según mi madre, claro, la llevaba siempre, pero quizás es mejor que la tenga naruto – Quédatelo…

Naruto extendió la mano para tomarlo, y yo se lo di, este me sonrió de forma melancólica, mientras que aguantaba las lágrimas, escena que me rompió el corazón, pero seguí de pie, con semblante firme, puesto que ahora no debía ser débil y permitirme ese tipo de sentimientos.

- Adiós uzumaki naruto.

"adiós uzumaki naruto" cuando dije esa frase fue como si un peso se me quitase de encima, por lo menos me había despedido de el, y, aunque sonase mal, era algo que necesitaba para continuar adelante, después de todo naruto era un muy buen amigo.

Desaparecí de allí en una nube de polvo, para volver a casa de sasuke ¿Cuánto habría pasado desde que salí? El tiempo es traicionero, yo ya no creo en el, por lo que nunca estoy segura de cuanto ha paso desde que salí o desde que llevo aquí, no me importa… esos pequeños detalles de la vida carecen de importancia para mi…

Entre en casa para ver una conmovedora y tierna imagen, se que me estoy sonrojando, pero no puedo evitarlo, sasuke-kun se ha quedado dormido en el sofá, y esta algo acurrucado, quizás tenga frió… tomo la manta blanca que esta en el posa brazos del mueble y lo arropo suavemente, me dan muchas ganas de dormirme ahí, a su lado, por lo que me arrodillo frente al sofa y reposo mi cabeza en el cojín donde yace la suya, sierro mis ojos mientras inspiro suavemente su aroma, ¡huele tan bien! Es el chico perfecto… por que no podré decirle lo que siento… maltita convivencia… pronto me iré de aquí y las cosas serán mas fáciles…espero…

Abro mis ojos ¿Qué ora es? Estoy entumecida, pero hace mucho que no dormía como hoy, miro a mi lado ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo he llegado ha…? ¡Pero si yo…! Estoy junto a sasuke, ambos hemos dormido juntos en el mismo y estrecho sofá azul, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? ¡Maldita sea!

Me levanto apresurada, aunque sin hacer demasiado ruido, no quiero despertarle, mis mejillas se vuelven a tornar de aquel rojo tono, no me puedo creer que aya dormido con el… aunque mirado por otra parte… ¡Que chica cuerda no soñaría con despertar a su lado!

Tras preparar un contundente desayuno lo despierto.

- Sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun –Le digo mientras le muevo suavemente.

El habré sus ojos…sus ojos… ¡son tan lindos! Mira a su alrededor, y se encuentra en el sofá, con la manta… una sonrisa sale de mis labios al pensar en que yo, haruno sakura, he tenido la suerte y el despiste de dormir junto a el… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se esta sonrojando? Sasuke me mira con esa cara de alelado que pone por las mañanas para después sonrojarse… ¡Que felicidad!

- Me daba mucha pena despertarte, parecía que estas muy a gusto, así que te he puesto una manta…pero tienes que ir a entrenar con kakashi sensei…

- ¿Qué hora es?

- once…once y media…

Se levanta apresurado, y, conociendo su rutina, se duchara de forma apresurada para después salir sin desayunar… ¿Qué se cree? No puede hacer eso, es muy irresponsable, por lo que le freno y le vuelvo a sonreír.

- He pensado en hacerte el desayuno, aun faltan algunas cosas así que puedes ducharte mientras termino

Quizás he utilizado un tono un poco fuerte, espero que no piense que le estoy mandando, después de todo, esta es su casa…

Sasuke-kun se ducho ha toda prisa, mas rápido de lo normal, mientras que yo termino el desayuno, la verdad es que no me faltaba mucho pero aun así algún detalle nunca biene mal… me senté a la mesa para que tras unos instantes el llegase, vestido y limpiecito…

- Vamos, no comas muy rápido, además, kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde.

El asintió con la cabeza para después mirarme sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? Nunca as entrenado con el

- no le se…-me encogí de hombros me lo habrás dicho tu…

Le intente restar importancia, después de todo, a veces tenia pequeños recuerdos, si, de vez en cuando, sin darme cuenta siento como si volviese ha recordar, pero le resto importancia, si es que la tiene, ya que, de todas formas no tengo toda mi vida en la cabeza.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: Enmascarada nocturna.

Volvía ha estar allí, sobre aquél árbol, aunque nadie lo supiera, nadie excepto cierto moreno con el cual compartía mas que una casa, si no que también una amistad y un secreto, quizás uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la villa, el secreto del verdadero paradero de la joven.

En konoha habían perdido las esperanzas de volver a verla, todos mantenían la hipótesis de la muerte de la joven ya que, en tres años, nadie la había vuelto a ver, dejando así serrado el caso, que perduro durante año y medio, mientras que todos la buscaban sin saber que esta misma vivía de noche, para después, antes de que saliese el sol, volver a su escondite.

Todos perdieron las esperanzas, es mas, nunca se volvió a escuchar su nombre, la joven paso ha ser un leve recuerdo del pasado para todos, todos menos para el equipo 7, que nunca olvidaría la sonrisa de la joven oji verde, su tan peculiar forma de regañar a naruto y por supuesto la casi nula ayuda que brindaba en las misiones, que aunque no era de mucha refuerzo, sierpe la extrañarían.

Sakura ya contaba con 18 años, estaba hecha toda una mujer, mientras que su cabello, liso y sedoso le llegaba asta poco mas abajo del hombro, ahora de color marrón gracias a la mascara que aun conservaba, era una joven esbelta, no muy alta pero tampoco demasiado baja, tan solo era una cabeza mas baja que su compañero, bestia de negro, el color que había adoptado durante todos estos años, una camisa de manga corta con una falda también corta que por debajo llevaba los pantalones cortos de color azabache.

Ella sierpe iba totalmente armada, nunca se le veía (Solo sasuke) sin por lo menos un kunai en la mano.

- ¿no piensas entrenar hoy? – le dijo un moreno que estaba situado tras ella.

- ummm… se me ha pasado la hora…

- hmp…como siempre.

- Si, bueno, lo siento, es que… bueno... esta ese hombre nuevamente en casa… -dijo refiriéndose a la nueva pareja de su madre – no es lo suficientemente bueno para ser mi padrastro.

- ¿piensas despachar a este también?...cuantas veces he de decírtelo sakura, tu estas muerta para toda la villa… no seria tu padrastro… deja a tu madre rehacer su vida.

En efecto, sakura se había encargado de "DESPACHAR" a todos los pretendientes de su madre durante los últimos tres años, ya que, no veía a ninguno suficientemente bueno para remplazar a su difunto padre.

- Solo velo por que tenga ha un hombre bueno, no ha la panda de "pilinguis" que se busca…

-hmp… tu misma, me voy a casa, no llegues tarde.

Sakura asintió para seguir como todas las noches, observando a su vieja madre, ahora acompañada de un hombre mientras ambos cenaban ya muy tarde.

La chica no deseaba que su madre se codeara con aquel hombre de tan mala reputación en la aldea, además, su madre era un mujer muy linda para su edad y aquellos hombres iban a lo que iban… por lo que, tras tomar un kunai se puso en posición de lanzarlo.

El kunai atravesó el cristal, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos para depuse caer entre su madre y aquel hombre.

- Primer aviso –susurro la joven para después dar un salto desapareciendo del árbol antes de que sonomi haruno se asomara por la ventana.

Tras un rato posada en el techo de una casa cercana decidió dar una vuelta por la villa, no lo hacia desde hacia unas cuantas semanas, por lo que, un paseo en inicios de primavera no le vendrían nada mal.

La chica paseaba por el parque de siempre, en el que estaba aquel cerezo, ahora de tronco mas grueso y con unas pocas flores, se quedo mirándolo sentada en aquél banco, su mirada se perdía entre sus ramas, siempre que estaba junto a el una mezcla se sentimientos la atizaban, tenia algo, algo especial que la hacia pensar, que la hacia dejar a la vista sus verdaderos sentimientos. Después de todo no los compartía con nadie, y a raíz de eso, se había convertido en una mujer un tanto inexpresiva, callada… y aun mas sabiendo que con la única persona que se relacionaba era con sasuke que, no era muy hablador que digamos.

¡Ah sasuke…! El chico al que admiraba en secreto, el chico por el que sentía una muy fuerte atracción desde hacia años, aunque el no lo supiera claro estaba, alguna vez había intentado decírselo, pero nunca había podido, asta una vez beso su mejilla en un acto prácticamente involuntario, mientras que este se la quedo mirando con aquellos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban… después de aquello ninguno se miro ha la cara en cosa de una o dos semanas.

- ¡He, tu! – grito alguien a sus espaldas.

Sakura abrió los ojos bajo la mascara, nuevamente se le había ido la hora mientras pensaba, puesto que los primeros rayos de sol se descubrían entre los tejados y las primeras flores primaverales con sus gotas de roció mañanero.

Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con hablante. Una mujer rubia de mas o menos su edad, ojos azules, mientras que ha su espalda había dos mujeres mas, una de recogido cabello color chocolate y ojos a juego y otra con un largo cabello azulado y perlinos ojos, sakura les reconoció al instante, ino, ten-ten e hinata.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto con un tono monótono

- Es ella –susurro ten-ten.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… permítenos preservarnos, somos el escuadrón de chunnin encargadas de vigilar el movimiento nocturno – explico ino.

- Esto…es tuyo… - prosiguió hinata enseñándole un kunai.

- ¿Ha sido divertido lanzar un kunai contra la casa de la viuda haruno? – ten-ten lanzo una pregunta retórica

Sakura lanzo una pequeña risita de superioridad.

- ¿He sido yo? No hay pruebas.

- Hemos…hemos… utilizado un jutsu de busca-encuentra… nunca… nunca falla.

- Y por lo visto, llevas en esta aldea unos cuantos años, mucha gente te ha visto deambulando por las noches…desde el día en que… desde… -era difícil señalar ese día, el día en el que sakura había desaparecido, los pocos que se atrevían a mencionarlo se referían a el como "el día S.H (Sakura haruno)" –Desde el día S.H… no queremos luchar así que no te resistas y acompáñanos.

- Hinata, Ino, ten-ten… ¿lo dejamos para otro día? Hoy voy justa de tiempo…

- El tiempo es lo de menos pequeña, no nos hagas hacer uso de la fuerza. –Las tres chunnin desenfundaron los kunai, y shuriken.

Sakura desapareció ante sus ojos, para posicionarse tras hinata, que sostenía su kunai, esta se lo arrebato mientras todas se volvían Asia ella.

- Esto es mió… ¡nos vemos!

-¡No tan rápido!

Antes de que sakura pudiese desaparecer nuevamente, hinata, en un rápido movimiento clavo un kunai en la pierna derecha de la joven.

- Hinata…- susurro sakura desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

- Que extraño… debería haberse caído…le he dado en un punto… que inmoviliza la pierna hasta que el kunai sea retirado…

- No dudamos de ti, hina, pero al parecer nos enfrentamos a alguien mucho más fuerte de lo que nos figuraba. –ten-ten miro a ino para después dirigirse a ella- ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con…bueno, ya sabes, sakura…?

- No digas su nombre... solo abres viajas heridas… y si, si creo que tenga que ver con lo sucedido… -se volteo hacia hinata - ¡Hina! Has de nuevo el jutsu de busca-encuentra.

- Se ha llevado el kunai… no solo es fuerte si no que también lista…

- ¡Mierda!

- No se sobresaltes Ino, si todo sigue siendo como hasta ahora, mañana volverá ha salir de su sucio escondite para pasearse por konoha, y nosotras la encontraremos, como escudaron de vigilancia nocturna

En efecto, Ino, hinata y ten-ten pertenecían al grupo de chunnin destinado a la vigilancia del movimiento nocturno, desde que sakura había desaparecido, la hokage había destinado a un determinado número de chunnin a la vigilancia de la noche, y este grupo femenino era el que mas destacaba entre todos los demás.

- ¿No os habéis dado cuenta?

- ¿De que, ten-ten? –pregunto ino intrigada.

- Sabia nuestros nombre, y no solo de oída, sabia quien era quien ya que se dirigió a hinata cuando le enterró el kunai… y fue un tono… no se, un tono que no utilizaría un sanguinario asesino… fue como de dolor interno, como si le doliese luchar contra nosotras…

- Qué… ¿quieres decir?

- Que nos conoce, seguramente es una kunoichi que de día hace su vida normal y que de noche sale ha armarla… y que sale desde el día de S.H… eso es lo que quiero decir.

- Me da igual que nos conozca, si esta vinculada con el día S.H yo misma la destrozare. –dijo ino apretando los puños.

- ¿Cómo podremos saber quien es?

- Fácil, mañana debemos fijarnos en todas las kunoichi de mas o menos nuestra edad, la que este coja aunque solo sea algo leve será nuestra enmascarada nocturna.

- ¿enmascarada nocturna?

- Habrá que ponerle un nombre ¿No? No vamos a referirnos a ella como la tía esa que lleva mascara y es muy fuerte.

- Cierto.

La sangre corría por la pierna de sakura, sobretodo después de quitarse el kunai, no era tanto el dolor como el shock de la situación, nunca pensó que tendría que enfrentarse ha ellas, (claro esta que no recordaba las pruebas de chunnin, cuando lucho contra ino).

Buscaba de forma precipitada una venda con la que poder parar la hemorragia, gracias a dios sasuke estaba durmiendo, ya que, seguro que si la veía así le daría un buen regaño, cosa que la flor odiaba.

A la próxima vez que tuviese que enfrentarse ha ellas las retendría y escaparía, o quizás aria algún jutsu que les asustara y así no pudieran atacar…

- Mejor será que me valla ha dormir… - dijo para si misma al acabar de vendar la herida.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10 (Dedicado a mi querida amiga ATZ ¡que sepas que no me olvido de ti! ¡Muxu asko txikitxu!)/cancion recomendada para el final "déjame gritar" de kudai.): Gran paso.

La joven pelirrosa despertó, era mas de medio día, y, teniendo en cuanta de que había llegado sobre las 7 u 8 de la madrugada, no había dormido mucho, pero ella era así, no lo necesitaba, por lo menos su mente ya que muchas veces, su cuerpo cansado de la vida a la que era sometido, pedía a gritos mas atención en forma de desmayos o mares, puesto que la joven tampoco comía demasiado, quizás un pequeño plato de arroz al despertar.

Abrió las cortinas, evitando el dolor punzante que sentía en la pierna, ya estaba acostumbrada a aguantarlo, no era una chica llorona que no aguantaba nada, no, ya no.

Un ligero mareo la detuvo, seria la perdida de sangre del día anterior, pero como siempre, sakura no le hacia caso, miro su pierna, para encontrarse con una venda completamente teñida de escarlata.

Suspiró, pero para ella carecía de importancia.

- Me daré una ducha y luego volveré a curar la herida – Dijo para si misma dirigiéndose a su baño (ya que sasuke y sakura no lo compartían)

Al meterse dentro de la ducha, mientras que el agua caía sobre su bien dotada figura, esta lanzaba un par de suspiros: A su mente volvía el recuerdo de la noche anterior, era tan duro ocultarle a sus amigas, que tanto se preocupaban por ella, que aun estaba viva, y que "la enmascarada nocturna" no era la asesina si no la propia "victima"

- ¿Estáis seguras de que tenia algo que ver con el "día S.H"? – Pregunto la hokage con los dedos entrelazados, a la altura de su nariz.

- hay un 99 de posibilidades de que nonos equivoquemos, o lo que es lo mismo, tan solo un 1 de que nuestras suposiciones sean erróneas. – Contesto ten-ten, tan precisa y lista como siempre.

En el equipo formado por ten-ten, Ino e hinata, cada una tenia un papel esencial, ten-ten, una chica lista y de mucha cabeza, se fijaba en los mas mínimos detalles, sin lugar a dudas el cerebro del equipo, sin embargo, la líder del equipo, Ino, era mas bien una chica ruda, algo bruta y sin lugar a dudas la fuerza bruta del equipo, mientras que, hinata, representaba mas el papel de la tranquilidad, la armonía, y sobre todo, una parte esencial en batalla a la hora de los cuerpo a cuerpo, y el dialogo contra el enemigo, aunque fuese tímida y reservada, sabia como expresarse.

- En otras palabras, cuando la veamos voy a partirle el cuello.

- Ino… creo que primero deberíamos estar…110 seguras de que…esta implicada…

- Hinata tiene razón, ino, Esta noche asignare a otro grupo a la guardia, vosotras centraros en esa…"tapada de la noche" – Shizune se acerco a la hokage y le susurró algo al oído – ¡ah! Enmascarada nocturna…gracias shizune. –Las miro detenidamente – podéis retiraros, descansad para esta noche.

- ¡Si! – contestaron las tres al unísono.

- Es todo por hoy chicos, podéis ir a casa – dijo el hombre de plateados cabellos tras el libro naranja- El entrenamiento ha acabado, mañana os doy el día libre –Dijo par así desaparecer en una nube de polvo.

- ¡Vaya! – Grito el rubio jadeando – los entrenamientos son cada vez mas duros…

- Idiota… ya no eres un gennin, es normal que los entrenamientos sean más duros ahora que ya somos jounin.

Naruto miro a su compañero, si, era cierto lo que decía, pero no debía decirlo de ese modo, siempre era tan frío… nunca cambiaria.

Lanzo un suspiro, para después volver a sonreír.

- Lo siento dobe, he de ir con hinata, hemos quedado para almorzar juntos.

El joven uzumaki y la tímida hinata por fin habían dado el gran paso, ahora eran pareja estable, y, aunque hinata perdía la vergüenza de estar con el, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que le veía.

- Que os vaya bien.

- ¿Tu te iras a casa? Si no tienes nada que hacer puedes venir con nosotros, no nos importa uno más.

- No seré un sujeta velas, así que, tranquilo, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Tu mismo, nos vemos.

- Hmp…

Naruto se puso ha correr en dirección a el ichiraku, ante la mirada atenta del moreno, que secaba las gotas de sudor de su frente con una toalla.

Desde que naruto salía con hinata volvía a parecer un crió ¿Es que alguna vez no lo había parecido?, bueno, el caso es que, corría de un lado para otro, saltaba sin parar y no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando le hablaban mucho de ella, si es que el amor era así, y el lo sabia bien, después de todo, estaba enamorado de la joven pelirrosa, aunque sabia que no seria correspondido y nunca, nuca se lo demostraría porque, por mucho que la quisiera, aun tenia dos dedos de frente, y todos los tornillos en su sitio.

Hinata esperaba fuera del ichiraku, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, tan solo recordaba la última vez que vio a su amiga sakura, y la invadían unas enormes ganas de acabar con su presunta asesina.

- ¡Hinata! –Gritó el rubio acercándose a ella – lo siento, ¿He tardado mucho?

- Naruto… no, es que… yo he… venido antes.

Ambos entraron en el local, pero aunque la chica intentara evitarlo era evidente que algo le preocupaba, y su novio no tenia un pelo de tonto (bueno, si… pero no en esas cosas).

- ¿Sucede algo hinata?

- Bueno… es sobre los turnos nocturnos, surgen algunos problemas… relacionados con…bueno, no quiero aburrirte con trabajo.

- Sabes que con migo puedes hablar de lo que sea

Hinata respiro hondo para después contarle a su querido compañero sentimental, lo sucedido por la noche, y lo que había decidido la hokage, asta explico a naruto el aspecto físico de aquella enmascarada.

- imposible… esa persona…ella…ella me dio esto… - naruto metió la mano en su bolsillo para extraer la chapita en forma de flor de cerezo – Creo que os equivocáis.

Hinata tomo la chapa sorprendida ¿Naruto lo había conservado durante todos estos años?

- Esto podría ser una prueba… por favor… dámelo… quizás con el podríamos localizarle…

- Hinata, lo siento, no puedo dártelo, es lo único que me sigue dando las fuerzas y esperanzas de que ella aun esta viva, entiéndelo, es mi mejor amiga.

- Naruto…

Aunque por una parte, hinata estaba comida por los celos, por otra estaba enternecida, el aun tenia la esperanza que tantos otros habían perdido, incluso su propia madre.

Las primeras estrellas surcaban el cielo, aquella noche de luna llena, mientras que la chica se preparaba para entrenar, tomando sus últimos kunai, mientras que aun, depresiva por los acontecimientos recientes, y aun adolorida, no había comunicado al moreno, que la observaba, sobre su herida.

- Estoy lista – dijo poniendo su mascara en el rostro.

- Vamos.

…

Al llegar al campo de entrenamientos, el joven moreno propuso un entrenamiento de taijutsu, perfecto para fastidiar aun mas la pierna de sakura, pero esta, de naturaleza tozuda acepto sin pensárselo dos veces.

Al principio todo iba relativamente bien, ningún golpe había llegado asta la herida, pero aun así sus movimientos eran mas lentos, mas flácidos.

- Estas distraída, céntrate – le ordeno el joven tomando la actitud de un buen entrenador

-Estoy centrada…

- ¿A si? No lo creo.

Sasuke, con un rápido movimiento, golpeo la herida de la joven, logrando que esta cállese al suelo, mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa de superioridad, la cual la chica no soportaba.

- Nunca te fíes del contrario

Sasuke extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras que esta, tras tomar su mano, golpear uno de sus tobillos logrando que este cállese sobre ella, quedado ambos, cerca muy cerca.

- Nunca te fíes del contrario. – le dijo ella, seria aunque sonrojada bajo la mascara.

El no contesto, tan solo se limito a mirarla para después, lenta, muy lentamente quitarle l a mascara a la chica, dejando ver su rubor, mientras que los últimos recuerdos de su convivencia le iban a la mente.

_Recuerdos que llevo en la piel  
De noches frías del ayer  
Tu sombra que amó mi fe  
No existe aun nada que perder._

Ambos se miraron, quizás desearan besarse, pero después de todo, ¿Qué podían perder? Nada, quizás ya lo habían perdido todo, quizás ya solo tuviesen que ganar.

_Sólo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y arrancar los infiernos  
Sólo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo._

En aquella noche, en su oscuridad, en aquél infierno que solo existía en sus corazones, enloquecidos por pertenecer el uno al otro, solo querían seguir mirándose, fundirse el uno en el otro.

_Déjame gritar  
La herida matar  
Voy a comenzar  
Llegaré hasta el final.  
Déjame volar  
No voy a llorar  
Y recomenzar  
Ir hasta el final  
Que nada ya nos pueda encontrar _

Ella quería gritar, lo deseaba desde tiempo atrás, quería comenzar de nuevo para poder hacerlo bien desde el principio, y por fin, poder decirle que le quería, quería poder dar el ultimo paso, volar, pero solo junto a el.

_Recuerdos de sueños  
Que se apagaron con el sol  
Sin nadie, sin nada  
Que me ilumine el corazón.  
_

Pero el estaba allí, el único que le entendía, bueno, de algún modo, y, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Su corazón necesitaba una luz, algo por lo que seguir adelante, el de ambos.

Se miraron nuevamente, sin poder dejar de hacerlo, ambos acercaron sus cabezas poco a poco, para después fundirse un tímido beso, mientras que sasuke quitaba la banda de konoha de la frente de la joven, quería verle la cara, al completo, quería saber que era cierto que por fin lo estaba haciendo, que por fin la estaba besando.

lamento la tardanza, pero esq no tengo casi tiempo!!!! ya lo siento... bueno, a la que le dedico este capi es a una buena amiga mi sensei...jeje... bueno, por exo... otra cosa, he intentado meter una cancion al final del fic, pero me ha quedado un poco chano...esto no es lo mio...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: 288-B

Se miraron nuevamente, sin poder dejar de hacerlo, ambos acercaron sus cabezas poco a poco, para después fundirse un tímido beso, mientras que sasuke quitaba la banda de konoha de la frente de la joven, quería verle la cara, al completo, quería saber que era cierto que por fin lo estaba haciendo, que por fin la estaba besando.

Aquel beso tímido se fue transformando poco a poco, cada vez tenia consigo más pasión, la que había sido enserada, retenida durante estos años.

El, que estaba sobre la joven, izo un rápido movimiento para que esta tomase su lugar, la cual, se dejo mover.

En aquel entonces, el mundo se paro, tan solo existían ellos, el beso y aquel manto de estrellas que dios puso por testigo de un momento tan mágico ara ambos.

- ¡Por allí se escuchan ruidos!

- ¡Cállate un poco ino, así nos descubrirán! – se escucho una voz algo mas suave, en tono de susurro. Era tenten.

Sasuke y sakura, en una acto reflejo, abriros los ojos de par en par, dejando de besarse, su respiración se acelero aun mas, y se separaron rápidamente, sakura tomo su mascara para así, volver a teñir su cabello, se quedo de pie frente al peligro, no sabia como actuar.

Sasuke, que en aquél momento intentaba tener la cabeza mas fría, tomo del codo a sakura y prácticamente la arrastro a esconderse tras un arbusto, mientras activaba el sharingan.

-¡¡¡KUSO!!! ¡Ha escapado! –grito Ino dando un puñetazo a un árbol, logrando que se partiera.

-Tranquila ino, quizás no era ella. –miro a su alrededor – si tan solo hubiese dejado una pista.

Sakura ahogo un grito en su garganta para después tomas la mano de sasuke y apretarla suavemente, este la miro, puesto que ya sabía a lo que se refería: La banda de konoha.

Ahora solo tenían que esperar a que no la encontraran en una inminente oscuridad.

- Sasuke…sabrán que es mía… - susurro la kunoichi en un tono apenas audible.

- Tranquila.

Al decir eso, fue sasuke quien oprimió suavemente la mano de sakura.

- Hinata, Ino… ¿veis lo que veo yo? –dijo señalando la banda en el suelo.

Sakura agacho la cabeza, se sentía impotente, lo único que podía hacer era mirar como su mundo caía, ya que, encontrando su banda, descubrirían que sigue viva y las búsquedas se reanudarían.

Ino tomo la banda, y la examino de un lado a otro para después asentir.

- Vamos donde la hokage, allí veremos de quien es esa banda.

- Si

Las tres chicas desaparecieron dejando nuevamente solos a sasuke y sasuke, en la inmensidad de una noche que de pronto, no podía ser mas negra.

- kuso…kuso…kuso…¡¡Kuso!! – grito sakura.

- Tranquila, encontraremos una solución.

- no lo creo… ya no hay solución…

Sakura, en acto reflejo, hundió la cabeza en el pecho de sasuke, abrazándolo, necesitaba sentirse apoyada, y el, aunque fuese raro, era su único apoyo.

Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo y no pudo evitar olerle el cabello a la joven.

- Entonces, al escuchar ruidos nos adentramos por esa parte del área de entrenamientos pero se habían marchado, dejando una sola pista –explico tenten, mientras hinata sacaba de su bolso ninja la banda que habían encontrado.

Tsunade tomo la banda y la examino de arriba abajo, todas las bandas estaban marcadas con un pequeño número, esta tenia el 288-B, este numero servia para identificar a los ninjas, un simple recuento.

- ¡¡Shizune!! Numero 288-A – miró a las ninjas nuevamente, mientras shizune tomaba dos libros de gran tamaño en los que se registraban aquellos números – este número nos puede decir dos cosas; la primera, y evidente, es la identidad de esa tal tapada de la noche…

-Enmascarada nocturna –corrigió Ino.

-Da igual. La segunda, posiblemente es…

- ¡¡Kami sama!! –grito shizune llevándose una mano a la boca.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- La banda… pertenece a… haruno sakura…

- Olvidar lo que acabo de decir –dijo la hokage con expresión seria – Esto significa…que haruno sakura… puede que siga viva…

El sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, iluminando la habitación, bajo la perdida mirada de sakura, que tumbada en la cama, sin haber podido dormir una sola hora, miraba al techo como si fuese lo mas importante del mundo.

Ya tan siquiera podía llorara, ella sabia que sus lagrimas se habían agotado hace mucho, por lo que no se molestaba en encontrarlas.

Estaba tumbada sobre la cama, tenia calor, por lo que tan solo la tapaba la sabana, arrugada, que apenas le cubría una pierna. Estaba con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos, su improvisado pijama.

Por su cabeza pasaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior, toda su falsa identidad podría ser tirada a la basura por un entupido arrebato de… ¿Pasión?

El picaporte se giro, apareciendo sasuke al otro lado la puerta, sakura tan solo se limito a mirarle.

- he preparado el desayuno.

- En seguida voy.

Las palabras eran monótonas, carecían de sentimientos, ambos sabían que lo ocurrido era imposible, que debían olvidarlo… lo sabían de sobra, ahora solo hacia falta la colaboración mutua para que ambos siguiesen adelante.

- Sasuke… -Sakura llamo su atención justo cuando este se marchaba en dirección al comedor, sakura se sentó en la cama, sin mantener contacto visual con el – Yo… yo te perdono.

- ¿Qué me perdonas?

- Si tú no me hubieses quitado la banda no me descubrirían…pero supongo que tenía que pasar, así que no te culpo.

- ¡Si tu la hubieses tomado antes de quedarte parada mirando a yo que se donde quizás no te pasaría eso!

- ¡Tu me la quitaste! ¡Quien te mando a besarme!

- ¡¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo!! ¡No se por que te bese si no eres mas que una gritona mal criada!

La conversación subía de tono, mientras que ambos se acercaban mas y mas el uno al otro gritando y agitando los brazos con violencia.

-¡¡Estas mal de la cabeza!!

- ¡¡Pues debo de estar muy mal para haberte besado a ti!!

-¡¡Anda, vete de mi habitación!!

Al gritar aquello, sasuke bajo la mirada, encontrándose con la venda que envolvía su muslo, para luego mirar a la kunoichi.

- ¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando pierna. Sakura no contesto - ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

- ¿Te importa?

- ¡Pues claro que me importa!

- ¿Por qué?- dijo esta acercándose el joven huchita, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué mas te da?! –Gritó al ver que cada vez le entraban mas ganas de decirle que la quería, que por eso se preocupaba – vamos a la sala, allí te curare.

-no necesito que me cures, ya se hacerlo yo, déjame sola ¿Quieres?

Sasuke salio de la habitación si decir una palabra mas, la joven se lanzo a la cama y se arropo con una sabana, mientras que evitaba las lágrimas, mientras intentaba no llorar ¿No había llorado por tantas otras cosas pero a llorar por ese chico? ¡No! Nunca caería tan bajo, prefería mil veces tragarse sus lagrimas, teniendo un enorme nudo en la garganta antes de llorar por alguien que no lo merecía, ¿Quién se creía?

- ¡Le odio! –lanzo un grito ahogado por la almohada.

Sasuke, que permanecía tras la puerta, escucho el grito de sakura, mientras que la rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo ¡¿Quién le mandaba a decir aquello?! El no se arrepentía del beso con sakura, había sido su primer beso, pero sin duda seria el mejor, y el, burro de naturaleza, estropeaba todo diciéndole aquello, ahora ella le odiaba, y seguro que el también se odiaba a si mismo.

- ¡¡Kuso!! –grito mientras tiraba una mesilla que había frente a el, con un delicado ramo de flores, que cayeron al suelo junto con el jarrón, causando un gran estrépito.

Desde entonces paso una semana, en la que ambos jóvenes siquiera se cruzaban la mirada, no eran capaces de estar en la misma habitación tan siquiera eran capaces de estar en la misma habitación, aquella se había convertido en una convivencia fría sin palabras, en la que los silencios incómodos eran sucedidos por diálogos cortos en los que ninguno sabia como actuar, con lo que terminaban bajando la mirada escondiéndose en su propio sufrimiento, sin saber que tan solo un "disculpa" podría abrir las puertas de aquel dolor dejándolo marchar.

Sakura no había podido salir de casa, ahora el riesgo de que la encontraran se multiplicaba por mil, ya que no solo buscaban a "la enmascarada nocturna" si no que, el sigiloso rastreo de la zona en busca de la joven que presuntamente seguía viva, había despertado la intriga de los aldeanos, mientras que empezaban a fluir nuevamente los viejos rumores que el tiempo se había encargado de enterrar, tales como: "Su madre estaba loca y la mato al ver que era una carga y no podría sin su marido", "Ella se suicido por que no recordaba el dolor corporal, y jugando se desangro, los médicos no pudieron hacer anda" "Se fue de la villa para vengar a su difunto padre" o uno que poca gente creía pero que estaba en la boca de los mas curiosos "Sigue entre nosotros, nunca se ha ido, podría ser cualquiera de los presentes, esta disfrazada y espera el momento indicado para matarnos, esta loca"

Aunque ese tenía algo de razón, sakura no quería matar a nadie, y mucho menos estaba loca, pero las personas aburridas de su propia vida siempre terminaban inventando absurdas historias que el pueblo cambiaba de boca en boca.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: un ¿reencuentro?

Aquella noche, los ninjas del escudaron de vigilancia nocturna se habían multiplicado, no había solo un escuadrón si no que la hokage había replegado a 3 grupos del EDVN (escudaron de vigilancia nocturna) y un trío de jounin, formado por kakashi, naruto y sasuke, este ultimo no había aparecido, y naruto, por decisión de su sensei, se quedo a esperarle en el sitio acordado, mientras este se acoplaba a otro escuadrón, para no retrazar la búsqueda.

Sakura, envuelta en una manta, miraba por la ventana, fijándose como aquellos ninjas la buscaban, era ironico que pasasen prácticamente por su lado sin verla siquiera.

La joven kunoichi estaba cansada de aquello, ella no quería una vida así, repleta de secretos tanto para el resto como para ella misma, ya que su propia vida era un secreto para su memoria, nunca había vuelto a recordar nada mas, y ahora ya se había acostumbrado a aquel sentimiento de vació.

Naruto, cansado de esperar decidió que le iría a buscar a su casa, aquel hombre tan obsesionado con la puntualidad, llegando tarde… no era normal, puesto que el siempre era el primero en llegar, podría haberle pasado algo, y, por otro lado, estaba la mera curiosidad de saber donde vivía el Uchiha, nunca había visto su casa ¡Asta podría ser un desordenado compulsivo! ¿O quizás un fanático de la limpieza? Quizás era hora de averiguarlo.

Al llegar a la casa del joven ninja, vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que se fue a lo mas simple ¿Guardaría el también una llave bajo el felpudo de la entrada? Levanto la alfombrilla sin demasiados ánimos, sasuke no era de ese tipo de personas, no pondría una llave en un lugar tan obvio, era un escondite casi entupido, pero ahí estaba, al levantarlo vio la pequeña y reluciente llave.

- Demasiado obvio sasuke, me decepcionas… - dijo este con una media sonrisa.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta lentamente, ahora mas que la preocupación por su amigo, le invadía la curiosidad, quería ver como era realmente el ninja perfecto sasuke uchiha, después de todo, nuestras casas son el reflejo de nosotros mismos.

Al entrar, vio un amplio recibidor, en el que, seguido, había un blanco sofá, en el que descansaba el uchiha ¿Eso era todo? ¿Se había quedado dormido?

- Kakashi sensei – dijo hablando a la radio

- Dime naruto.

Naruto no pudo seguir hablando, puesto, los ruidos alertaron a una joven inesperada, que se quedo de piedra al ver a aquel intruso, ambos se miraron de arriba abajo, mientras que ninguno podía moverse.

- ¿Naruto? – se escucho por la radio.

- Sa-ku-ra-chan –balbuceo el ninja

Sakura sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima, el la había visto, ahora ya no tenia que ocultar nada pero, como un acto reflejo, se posesiono tras el joven ninja le golpeo un punto estratégico, logrando que este se desplomara, inconciente.

- ¡¡NARUTO!! –se escucho al sensei gritar por la radio, pero ahora ya nadie le contestaría.

Sasuke había despertado, lo había visto todo, pero por alguna razón, no pudo intervenir.

- Gomene… naruto… -susurro la chica

- Sakura… -susurro el uchiha.

- Sasuke, tenemos que sacarle de aquí, si despierta no solo me hundirá a mi, si no que también a ti.

Sasuke asintió, tomo a cargas a naruto y desapareció en una nube de polvo, apareciendo después en el sitio en el que tendría que haber estado con naruto, donde este le esperaba.

- Kakashi sensei –dijo sasuke tomando la radio de naruto.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Si. Naruto esta inconciente…

Tras unos minutos el joven ninja despertó, teniendo a su alrededor, a sasuke y kakashi, sus muslos estaban agarrotados, pero su memoria guardaba el recuerdo de la joven.

- ¡¡HE VISTO HA SAKURA!!

- ¿Dónde?

- En… en… no lo recuerdo, pero se que la he visto… estoy seguro.

- Lo habrás soñado…- dijo sasuke.

En ese momento apareció el equipo de ino, y hinata, apenas vio a naruto le abrazó fuertemente, sin importarle la presencia del resto, estaba preocupada por su novio, y tan siquiera la vergüenza la aria despegarse de el.

- hinata…tranquila, estoy bien.

- Naruto…

Sakura lo observaba todo tras unos arbustos, claro esta, con su mascara puesta y algunas lagrimas que empañaban su vista; deseaba estar ahí y gritar a los cuatro vientos "¡Soy sakura estoy aquí! Perdonadme" pero no lo aria, aun no era el momento, tan solo debía esperar un poco mas.

- ¡Os digo que la he visto! ¡He visto a sakura! – Frunció el ceño – y ella me dejo inconciente…

- Eso es prácticamente imposible naruto – interrumpió ten-ten – veras, si recuerdas, sakura perdió la memoria, por lo que no recordaba ningún tipo de ninjutsu, no estaba entrenada, y ahora, tres años mas tarde, es casi imposible que aya aprendido tanto como para dejarte inconciente de un solo movimiento a ti, un jounin de nivel medio.

- Tenten tiene razón naruto, alguien te debe haber golpeado – corroboró kakashi

- Pero…parecía tan real… su mirada era… distinta… era mas fría…no era la mirada calida que tenia antes… pero aun así, estoy seguro que era ella.

- Te comprendemos naruto, a todos nos gustaría volver a verla…

Sakura ya no quería oír mas, no quería que siguieran rompiendo su pobre corazón, retrocedió, no tan sigilosamente, por lo que todos se voltearon al sitio de donde venían los ruidos.

- byakuugan –hinata utilizo esta técnica para ver tras los arbustos, tomo un kunai muy rápidamente al ver que estaba aquella enmascarada – Sal. – ordeno con una falsa seguridad.

Sakura tomo el kunai q le lanzo la hyuuga, ahora ya la habían descubierto, por lo que se puso de pie, dispuesta a escapar.

Sasuke la observo, ¿Qué diantre Asia ella allí?

- Mucho tiempo sin vernos, maldita bastarda. –Dijo ino acercándose peligrosamente a sakura.

- Ino…- contesto nuestra kunoichi.

Ino se avalazo sobre sakura, con un kunai en mano, dispuesta a atravesarla, pero sakura, con un rápido movimiento la esquivo, es mas, nadie se esperaba que tuviese tanta velocidad, ni el mismísimo sasuke conocía tal velocidad.

La situación se repitió un par de veces, asta que la rubia paro, y la miro con aquellos azules ojos llenos de ira.

- ¡¿Estas jugando con migo?!

- No quiero pelear contra ti… contra ninguno –miro a todos y cada uno de los presentes – Por favor, no me obliguéis…

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto naruto levantándose, y acercándose lentamente a la joven – hace años me dijiste ser una AMBU, ahora eres una buscada delincuente o algo así… ¿Qué diantre quieres de nosotros? –Sakura no contesto - ¿¡Es que tienes tú a sakura!? – El silencio fue total - ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Contesta!!

- He de irme…

- ¡De eso nada! ¡¡Kage bushin no jutsu! – Naruto hizo unos cuantos clones que atacaron a la kunoichi

Sakura se defendía como podía, tan solo empuñando un kunai, mientras hacia desaparecer a aquellos bushin, no se estaba empleando a fondo, no quería q se descubrieran sus ataques y mucho menos herir a alguien, pero aun así, tendría q contra atacar o podrían descubrirla, después de todo era una contra seis y todas las copias de naruto.

Las copias de naruto se habían reducido a dos, así que, asombrosamente invoco a cincuenta bushin mas, que dejaron atónita a la kunoichi.

Sakura se quedo parada, boquiabierta bajo la mascara, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que dos bushin la atacaban por la espalda, e intentaban quitarle la mascara.

- ¡¡Kuso!! –grito al sentir como la mascara se desprendía de su cara - ¡¡Hana ninpo, Hyaka rouran!! – El polen de cien flores es lanzado hacia los bushin de naruto. Justo cuando los va a tocar, el polen explota.

Todos los bushin de naruto fueron rápidamente exterminados, mientras, que el rostro de saKura fue imposible de ver gracias a las nubes de humo creadas por las explosiones, la joven tomo su mascara mientras q todos veían su silueta, atónitos, entre una espesa nube de humo.

- Espero no haberos hecho daño, pero aun no he mostrado todo mi potencial…no me hagáis utilizarlo contra vosotras. – y, dejando aun mas humo la chica desapareció.

El silencio reino entre los presentes ¿Quién demonios era ella? Su técnica era distinta a las que los ninjas de konoha solían usar, ¿era aquello para descartar un posible sospechoso?

Naruto callo rendido al suelo, aun le dolía la cabeza, y estaba totalmente sorprendido, habían acabado con todos sus bushin en una milésima de segundo, nadie había sido capaz de hacer eso, además, aun recordaba aquella noche de invierno en que aquella enmascarada le daba la pertenencia de sakura.

- FLASH BACK-

- ¡auch! –grito al sentir una bola de nieve colisionar contra mi cabeza, logrando que la mascara se suelte, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡valla! Disculpa ¿Estas bien? –grito un molesta voz que me sonó muy familiar.

- Si…si…

Buscó la mascara, y me la pongo apresuradamente, para girarme y ver al molesto individuo que atento contra mi cabeza, pero no podía ser mayor mi sorpresa al encontrarme con naruto…

- ¡Jeje! Te veías tan concentrada que fue muy divertido darte con la bola… no te enfades ¿vale? – al ver mi mascara su sonrisa desapareció - ¡Valla! Del AMBU… no hay noticias sobre sakura-chan ¿verdad?

Naruto… no preguntes eso ¿no ves que me duele mucho tener que mentirte? No quiero hacerlo…pero no tengo otra opción…

- Lo siento chico, es…información confidencial.

- ¡Joder! Estamos todos preocupados por ella… ¿Dónde coño esta? Hace unas semanas fue su cumpleaños, y hoy, con el frió que hace estará a la intemperie muerta de frió… vuelve sakura-chan…

¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿Lo ha recordado? Enzima se preocupa por mi, si supieras que ahora mismo estoy frente a ti…

- Hemos…hemos encontrado algo de su pertenencia… -dije sacándome del bolsillo una chapita con la forma de una flor de cerezo, la cual me regalaron mis padres cuando nací, según mi madre, claro, la llevaba siempre, pero quizás es mejor que la tenga naruto – Quédatelo…

Naruto extendió la mano para tomarlo, y yo se lo di, este me sonrió de forma melancólica, mientras que aguantaba las lágrimas, escena que me rompió el corazón, pero seguí de pie, con semblante firme, puesto que ahora no debía ser débil y permitirme ese tipo de sentimientos.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

¿Cómo alguien que en el pasado fue tan dulce con el, tan atenta ahora podía ser una sospechosa del presunto secuestro de sakura? Por mas que quisiera no le entraba en la cabeza.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, que acto seguido lo abrazaba, era hinata, que hundía su cabeza en la espalda del rubio intentando darle ánimos…

Sasuke, por su parte, también estaba sorprendido, sakura nunca había tenido tanto potencial en los entrenamientos, y si decía que aquel no era todo el poder que poseía… aquella chica era indestructible… aunque, por otro lado se sentía orgulloso de haber podido entrenar a semejante kunoichi, y aliviado por su rapidez mental, podría haber utilizado cualquier otra técnica pero utilizo aquella para, entre las nubes de humo poder ocultar su rostro así como su cabello. El joven no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias por todos los q me han leido, y gracias por esperarme hasta q pongo la cnti!!! bss


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Alcohol

La oscuridad era total, mientras que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas una a una, hace años que no lloraba como lo estaba haciendo hoy.

Lloraba de impotencia, de frustración, de dolor absoluto al saber que ella seguía viva, pero no sabia donde ¿y sin tan solo seguía viva en su corazón?

Había dicho ha hinata que quería descansar, que mañana tenia un duro entrenamiento y que no hacia falta que le acompañase, pero el sabia que en realidad lo único que quería era estar solo, si, quería mucho ha hinata, demasiado, la quería como nunca había querido ha alguien, pero sakura siempre había sido su mejor amiga, y, aunque siempre terminaba asiéndola rabiar, sabia que ambos mantenían una relación de la mas pura amistad.

Pero todo cambio en aquella misión. Sus recuerdos se esfumaron, y nunca volvió a ser la misma, y ahora, ahora estaba en paradero desconocido, quizás raptada… le dolía tanto no poder ayudarla, no poder dedicarle una sonrisa y decirle que todo iría bien, mientras levantaba un pulgar y hacia una promesa de vida, como cuando eran pequeños.

Ya no. Ya nunca más podría hacer eso.

Ella ya no estaba.

Entre la oscuridad se distinguía un pequeño salón, en la casa que siempre había residido el joven shinobi, tenia un pequeño sofá azul y una mesa frente a el.

En aquella mesa habían dos botellas de alcohol, una de ellas estaba bacía mientras que la otra aun estaba por la mitad. A su lado había un baso sin una sola gota, limpio como los chorros del oro.

El joven Uzumaki serró los ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados, no solo por los efectos del alcohol, si no que también por todo lo que había llorado.

Su cabeza le pesaba, por lo que la dejo caer en el frió suelo, quedándose dormido, mientras que aun las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Sakura-chan…- susurro justo antes de dormirse completamente.

Sasuke entro en casa, encontrándose con una sakura destrozada, la cual, sentada en su blanco sofá miraba con aquellos ojos verdes la mascara y la botella de alcohol serrada que yacían sobre la mesa, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, como si no existiese nada más.

Tal era su concentración que, siendo una kunoichi entrenada y teniendo siempre sus cinco sentidos alerta, no sintió legar al moreno, no le sintió hasta que este poso una mano en su hombro.

La joven no tuvo tan siquiera que voltearse para saber que era el, y, en cuanto sintió su calida mano sobre su hombro desnudo (llevaba una camiseta de tirantes) rompió a llorar.

- Dime que no le he hecho daño a naruto…a nadie…

- Están todos bien.

La chica soltó un profundo suspiro ahogado por las lágrimas y sollozos. Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

- ¿No pensarías beber…verdad?

- No quiero llorar… quizás así… así puedan pasar las penas.

Sasuke se levanto y tomo dos bazos, ¿es que se apuntaba a la idea de la kunoichi? Quizás hubiese muchas cosas que olvidar, aunque solo fuese una noche, o lo que quedaba de ella… quizá fuese mejor ahogar las penas en alcohol… aunque, puede que las nubes desapareciesen, pero no volvería a brillar el sol…

El tiempo pasaba, y no bebieron solo una botella, ya iban por la mitad de la tercera, posiblemente necesitaran mucho alcohol para ahogar esas penas tan grandes.

Sakura estaba tumbada en el blanco sofá, mientras que sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda respaldada en los pies del sofá.

- Creo que yo voy a dormir… - dijo la joven flor intentando levantarse.

Sasuke se levanto y tomo del brazo a sakura, con la intención de ayudarla, pero ninguno de los dos mantenía aun el equilibrio por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo, sakura sobre el moreno, mientras ambos se reían a más no poder.

- Eres un…un… un… ¡Torpe! ¡Esa era la palabra! –dijo ella tras dar un pequeño bostezo.

- hmp… quizás quiera ser un torpe…

- ¿quieres?

- Quizás si…

Sus cabezas se acercaban lentamente, sasuke tan solo se fijaba en los labios de la chica, aquellos rojos labios que contrastaban con su blanca piel, y su rosado cabello… en aquel momento se sentía tan débil… tan solo dependía de que ella, la enmascarad nocturna, o la niña desaparecida o la pobre ninja sin recuerdos…o simplemente sakura, le besase.

Y paso, sus labios se fundieron en un beso, tan dulce y suave como la miel, tan puro y blando como la nieve, tan…tan… tan deliciosamente suyo, y de nadie mas.

Las manos de ambos buscaban de donde aferrarse del cuerpo del otro, como si tuviesen miedo de que alguna fuerza mayor fuese a separarlos, pero aquel momento era solo de ellos, de nadie más.

Sin pensarlo, como un acto reflejo, el beso se convirtió en uno cada vez mas y mas apasionado, mas fogoso, ambos quería poseer al contrario, querían ser suyos y de nadie mas.

Sus manos ahora se desasían de las molestas camisetas, dejando a sasuke con su dorso completamente desnudo y sakura, con su tronco tan solo vestido por su sujetador.

Ambos dejaron de besarse, mirándose el uno al otro, intentando guardar esa imagen para siempre, gravarla en una memoria frágil por el alcohol, imponerla en un corazón rebosarte de la vitalidad que acompañaba a su joven edad, y almacenarla en sus ojos cada vez mas brillantes de pasión.

- Te deseo sakura…

- sasuke…

Sasuke la tomo por la cintura, besando poco a poco el cuello de la kunoichi, mientras esta serraba los ojos presa del placer… pero, un pequeño bostezo surgió de los labios que posteriormente habían probado por segunda vez al joven uchiha, contagiando al ya nombrado.

- ¿Lo dejamos para mañana? – pregunto ella adormilada.

- si… ya acabaremos por la mañana… buenas noches… -dijo tomando una manta del sofá y tapándolos.

- Buenas noches

Y, ambos, ebrios, serraron los ojos, sasuke durmiendo sobre el frió suelo y sakura sobre el pecho de el, tapados por una pequeña manta, pero completamente felices.

Felices.

Queriéndose sin ser concientes de sus actos.

Pero felices.

Sus ojos se abrieron… le dolía la cabeza, y su cuerpo estaba entumecido. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Lo suficiente como para dormirse en el frió suelo de la sala.

Estiro sus brazos, mientras lanzaba un enorme bostezo. Se rasco la rubia melena para después levantarse. Era de mañana, las 9:30, y el, uzumaki naruto padecía de un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto del alcohol ingerido la noche anterior, sin contar los ojos hinchados y las fuertes nauseas… naruto maldecía hacia sus adentros al borracho inventor del alcohol, si no fuese por el no estaría así, pensaba.

Se volvió ha sentar, esta vez en la mesa de la cocina, mientras miraba al cartón de leche, como si quisiese atravesarlo, lo tomo y examino por todos los rincones en busca de la fecha de caducidad, siempre olvidaba tirar los cartones vencidos… siempre terminada con fuertes cólicos a media mañana, pero hoy no, hoy estaba demasiado mal como para sumar aquellos molestos retorcijones.

Comprobó que la leche estaba en fecha, y sirvió un poco en su baso, lo miro nuevamente… el solo ver su color y oler su aroma le daban ganas de vomitar… pero le esperaba un duro entrenamiento, y quizás una misión… debía tener algo de fuerzas.

No. No deseaba una misión, por primera vez en su vida lo que quería era quedarse en la aldea, y esperar que aquella bastarda atacase de nuevo, la vencería, le quitaría la mascara para ver su cara y después de lograr que dijese el paradero de sakura, la mataría, eso era lo que quería hacer.

Tras darse una ducha y vestirse, salio de casa, iba temprano, puesto que apenas daban las 10, pero deseaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, quizás así se sintiese mejor.

El sol atravesó la ventana, depositando su luz en sus caras, aquella molesta luz interrumpía su placido sueño, y ahora, poco a poco habrían sus cansados ojos, sin mirarse el uno al otro.

Sakura respiro hondo, inhalando el delicioso aroma masculino que desprendía el uchiha.

Ambos entraron en razón… estaban durmiendo juntos, mejor dicho, uno sobre el otro…

Sus caras se empalidecieron para después tomar un tono rojo fuerte. Se separaron rápidamente, y sakura tomo la manta que le cubría para taparse en una escena casi cómica.

- tu…yo… o dios mió… - balbuceaba débilmente sakura.

- no…no lo hemos hecho ¿verdad? – pregunto el moreno con un hilillo de voz, sakura no le oyó.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio… ninguno podía dejar de sonrojarse.

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, tapándose con la manta, mientras que sasuke se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación aun sin camiseta.

- Será mejor que vallas a ducharte… Thies que ir a entrenar…con kakashi… - dijo tímidamente.

- Si…

Sasuke salía de la habitación cuando se jiro, miro a la joven y tras tragar saliva le hablo.

- Sakura… ¿recuerdas algo de lo sucedido anoche?

- no…

- Yo…yo tampoco…

-Bienvenido a mi mundo – dijo tristemente.

Sakura se puso de pie y camino en dirección contraria a la posición del uchiha, mientras este la miraba atentamente, ahora ya no le importaba lo que habían podido hacer, ni que no recordase nada, ahora lo que le importaba era si le había hecho daño a la kunoichi, a su querida kunoichi.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, y como por arte de magia dedico al uchiha una dulce sonrisa, aunque sasuke se dio cuenta al instante que era falsa.

- Si no te das prisa llegaras tarde


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Confesiones.

Sasuke se apresuraba por las calles de konoha, le dolía cabeza y tenia nauseas, el alcohol no estaba hecho para el… además, su memoria estaba aun intentando encontrar lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

- Teme… llegas tarde… -dijo naruto al ver a sasuke.

Naruto, al igual que sasuke estaba aun mareado, y con grandes ojeras bajo sus azules ojos, las ganas que le faltaban para entrenar se habían concentrado en las ganas de vomitar, además de que estaba pálido.

El rubio se fijo en sasuke, este también pálido, mareado y con ojeras, intentaba disimular poniendo su típica cara de indiferencia… cosa que provoco la risa del chinchuuriki.

- ¡¡Parece que te acaban de centrifugar!! –grito para después ponerse una mano en la cabeza, sus propios gritos le producían dolor.

- Idiota… no grites…- sasuke izo lo mismo que naruto.

- Yo no me reiría tanto naruto, tu también lo pareces ¿Qué se os ha pasado por la cabeza?- dijo el recién llegado kakashi, que, por lo visto, había sido testigo de la conversación de los shinobi- En ese estado no podéis entrenar… comed algo, y descansar… pero que sepáis que ya sois mayores como para conocer vuestros limites con el alcohol

- Gomene… kakashi-sensei – dijo naruto sonrojado.

- Tomadlo como un día libre –añadió justo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol estaba mareado, y de pies estaba seguro de que no aguantaría las ganas de vomitar.

Sasuke lo miro desde arriba para después imitar la acción del rubio, aunque, por el contrario no tenia necesidad de devolver, tan solo estaba cansado, tan solo quería sentarse.

Uno unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Naruto lo rompió, claro ¿Quién si no?

- A noche estuve pensando… -dijo el rubio siendo cortado por sasuke.

- vaya por donde, yo pensé que tu no hacías esas cosas –dijo con cierta indiferencia, devolviéndosela a naruto por su comentario de la centrifugadora.

- Mira como me rió… - naruto le dedico una asesina mirada a su compañero – Como decía, a noche estuve pensando y… me asuste al pensar en la primera cosa que le diría a Sakura cuando la viese…

- ¿Luchas contra fuertes shinobis y te da miedo eso?

- ¡Sasuke baka! Me refiero a… no se me ocurre anda que decirle a sakura cuando la vuelva a ver… ¿y si le digo una tontería?

- hmp! Viniendo de ti…

- ¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer esas bromas sin gracia!? Cuando la vi ayer… aunque solo fuese un sueño, pero yo estoy segurísimo que era de verdad, me quede de pie, mirándola y tan solo pude decir su nombre… - hizo una pausa - ¿Qué es lo primero que le dirías tú teme?

- ¿Cuándo la vea? –Naruto asintió - No lo se… esta mañana he despertado queriendo decirle tantas cosas…

- ¿lo primero que le dirás es que te gusta? – dijo naruto con un tono de burla

- Si… -contesto inconcientemente.

- ¡¡Mira por donde!! – grito naruto – ¡el gran sasuke uchiha esta enamorado!

- Baka… no grites que me duele la cabeza…

- ¿Si quiera piensas negarlo?

- No…

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo0**

Sakura estaba bajo el agua, dándose una ducha… ahora lo recordaba todo, y no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que pensaba y recordaba la sensual voz de sasuke susurrando que la deseaba, por mas que lo intentara esa frase, esa voz, ese momento, no quería irse de su mente. Era un tanto frustrante, pero, entre mas oía su voz repitiendo esas palabras, esas letras, mas se le clavaban en el corazón, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación, nunca antes se había sentido deseada, y ahora que ya sabia lo que era, le gustaba, tenia ganas de abrazar a sasuke y besarle hasta no poder mas, tenia ganas de volver a escucharlo, tenia ganas de decirle que le quería, que estaba enamorada de el y que ese sentimiento nunca, nunca cambiaria.

Pero solo eran ganas, ya que, después de lo de anoche, y con lo reservado que era sasuke, tardarían un tiempo en volver ha hablar de forma normal…a no ser que ella rompiese el hielo…¡Y eso aria! Después de todo, ahora ya no quería luchar por mantener su identidad y que no la describiesen, si no que también quería luchar por su querido amor.

- Sasuke…- suspiro para después cortar el paso del agua.

Ella le quería, y sabia que desde que le había vuelto a conocer se había enamorado, pero ¿Cómo decírselo? El era una persona fría, que ocultaba sus sentimientos en todo momento entonces ¿Cómo podía decirle que le quería? No, mejor dicho, que le amaba con locura, que no podría vivir sin el… y que mas de una vez había intentado olvidar su amor, olvidar lo que sentía por el olvidar aquellas sonrisas esporádicas que, muy rara vez le dedicaba y ahora encima debería olvidar sus palabras "te deseo" dos palabras, siete letras y tanto significado…

Se seco rápidamente, y vistió y peino, ella, a diferencia que sasuke y naruto, no tenia tantos malestares causados por el alcohol pero aun así le dolía la cabeza ¡Y como le dolía! Pero no sentía nauseas y apenas si tenia ojeras, además, el dolor de cabeza era secundario, ahora lo que le importaba era sasuke y esas palabras.

Abrió las ventanas, quería que la luz entrase en la casa, desde hace mucho tiempo que ella no estaba tan contenta, se atrevía a decir que desde hace años.

Al abrir una ventana, no pudo evitar asomar medio cuerpo llenando sus pulmones de el aire fresco de la mañana, pero, al abrir los ojos vio como el moreno caminaba camino ha casa.

La chica hizo unos cuantos cellos.

- ¡¡Hana ninpo!! – al momento unas flores de sakura empezaron a caer desde el cielo, cayendo justo sobre sasuke.

Este jutsu, lo había inventado sakura, no tenia ninguna utilidad en especial, pero simplemente le parecía precioso.

Flash back

- ¡Sasuke! –grito una joven sakura, de tan solo 16 años, estaba sudada y con una cansancio que se notaba a quilómetros. –¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Ya puedo hacer el jutsu!

- ¿Ya lo puedes dominar? ¿En tan poco tiempo? Imposible.

Era de noche, bueno, faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciese, sakura entrenaba junto a sasuke, un jutsu de nivel medio, pero aun así complicado de aprender, como la mayoría de los jutsus que sabia sakura, habían sido sacados de un libro de sasuke, sobre los jutsus y como aprenderlos, sakura había sacado los que mas le interesaban, y los que estaban en su tipo de chackra, por lo que sasuke no sabia hacerlos.

- Aprendo rápido uchiha –dijo esta algo enfadado – ¡prepárate! ¡Vas ha sentir por ti mismo todo lo que he aprendido esta noche! –Sakura hizo algunos sellos - ¡¡Hana ninpo, hyaka seihou!!

Del cielo cayeron incontables flores de sakura destinados a explotar ante el mas mínimo contacto, todas las flores iban en dirección de sasuke, pero este las pudo esquivar dando un gran salto hacia tras.

- Demasiado fácil.

- kuso… ¡ya veras, mejorare yo misma este jutsu! –grito sakura jadeante.

- Eso habría que verlo.

- dime… ¿no crees que es una pena que unas flores tan bonitas se autodestruyan?

- Hmp!

- ¡quizás si modelásemos un poco el jutsu podrían no explotar! –Sakura hizo nuevamente los sellos, cambiando un par - ¡¡Hana ninpo!!

Esta vez las flores caían mas lentamente, y sobre sakura, que, al colisionar contra esta misma o el sueño, no explotaron.

- ¡¡Es precioso!!

- Pero inútil

- ¡Aun así es precioso!

- Como sea…

Fin flash back

Sasuke, al sentir que las flores caían sobre el, dio un rápido salto hacia atrás, pensando que era el jutsu explosivo, pero, tras ver que no era mas que la inútil invención de sakura, miro hacia arriba, sakura le saludaba, sonriente desde la ventana. El uchiha suspiro y siguió caminando, cayéndole algunas flores enzima, pero no le importo.

Cuando subió a casa vio a sakura esperándole en la puerta de entrada, este le miro extrañado, nunca hacia eso.

- No deberías asomarte por la ventana podrían verte. –le riño el uchiha.

- Solo quería darte una sorpresa – dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

- ¿te ocurre algo? – cuestiono sasuke con una ceja levantada, era muy raro ver a sakura así.

Sakura extendió la mano, tomando una flor que aun permanecía en la cabeza del joven, este, sin quererlo le tomo la muñeca, llevando su menudo cuerpo contra el de el.

- Hazme caso, y no vuelvas ha asomarte por la ventana ¿vale? –le susurro casi en el oído.

- intentare recordarlo… - contesto aproximándose a los labios del moreno.

Pero este entro en razón, soltándole la muñeca y caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, mientras sakura lanzaba un suspiro de frustración aun con la flor en la mano.

- ¿No tenias entrenamiento? –pregunto ya mas enfadada

- No… resulta que naruto estaba con resaca…al igual que yo.

- Ya lo siento.

- Hmp.

¡¡Maldito monosílabo!! ¡¡Hace meses que no lo decía!! ¿Por que retrocedía? Eso realmente la hacia enfadar, además, estuvo tan cerca de besarlo, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos… le daban ganas de gritarle que le quería, de gritarse bien alto y bien fuerte para que lo entendiera, pero aun conservaba algo de orgullo, así que, se contendría todo lo que pudiera.

Por otro lado, sasuke recordaba su conversación con naruto, en la que le había dicho casi sin querer que, lo primero que le diría a sakura en cuanto la viese le es que la quería, pero… era tan complicado… y ahora ya había vuelto a ponerse de mal humor, quizás hubiese sido buna idea haberla besado…

- Sasuke… yo quería decirte una cosa… -dijo por fin la peli rosa.

- Yo…yo también quería decirte una cosa.

- Pues tu primero –dijo la joven sonrojándose.

- Pues tu…-fue interrumpido por sakura

- ¡¡ME GUSTAS SASUKE!! ¡¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!! – gritó ella mandando al diablo su puñetero orgullo, ahora ya no importaba puesto que lo había gritado lo mas fuerte que había podido, con los puños cerrado y su carita de niña roja hasta mas no poder.

Sasuke se quedo un momento de piedra… le había quitado las palabras de la boca, además, ella las había gritado,¡¡Y con lo que le dolía la cabeza!! ¿Como contestarle ahora?

Camino hasta ella, tomando su infantil cara para adueñarse de sus labios, besándola como nunca antes la había besado, esta ves completamente conciente de lo que hacia, mientras que sakura, no tardo en corresponderle, pero tras un instante, se separo de el mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Tonta… que tu también me gustas.

Y volvieron besarse, con un peso menos enzima, ya que ambos por fin se lo habían dicho, por fin podían gritarlo a los cuatro vientos…y todo gracias a la noche anterior, todo gracias al… ¿Alcohol?


	15. Chapter 15

Las semanas habían pasado, dos exactamente, y parecía que cada vez mas, las cosas se iban arreglando, parecía que cada vez la buscaban menos, con menos intensidad, menos ninjas, volviendo a caer en la especulación de su muerte; pero tan solo parecía, ya que en realidad, algunos escuadrones de AMBU buscaban día y noche por entre las sombras, por decisión de la hokage, ya que sabían que desde aquella noche la "enmascarada nocturna" no había vuelto ha salir, por lo que debían rehacer aquel ambiente en el que ella se sentía "segura" en el que ella solía salir a merodear.

La relación entre sasuke y sakura iba en progresos, nada demasiado radical pero aun así, ya apenas se sonrojaban al verse el uno al otro y solían estar juntos siempre que podían.

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera, era una calurosa tarde puesto que no tardaría en llegar el verano, sakura se preparaba frente a un espejo ya que, aunque sasuke le había recomendado que no saliese ella no hizo caso, deseaba salir y pasear, entrenar… además estaba preparada con algunos jutsus defensivos así podría escaparse sin hacerles daño.

- Estoy lista… en cuanto se ponga el sol saldré – dijo haciendo una coleta vaja con su cabello.

Sasuke se hacerco a ella y deshizo la coleta para después mirarla fijamente.

- ¡Sasuke!

- Me gusta más el pelo suelto. – dijo con voz de niño malcriado.

Sakura volvió a atar su cabello con aires enfadados, el pelinegro estaba muy mimado, que mas le daba a el una coleta que el pelo suelto…

El lanzo un suspiro frustrado… ella nunca le hacia caso.

- No salgas esta noche – dijo dirigiéndose al blanco sofá, esta vez utilizando un tono mucho, mucho mas serio – No esta todo tan tranquilo como parece…

- Lo se, pero no estoy dispuesta a quedarme siempre aquí… además tengo que entrenar…hace semanas que no lo ago…

- Déjame ir con tigo, así por lo menos podré protegerte.

- No… si te ven con migo pensaran que traicionas a la hoja, además, no soy débil…

Sakura se acerco al pelinegro, le miro tiernamente para después sonreírle, el siempre se preocupaba tanto por ella… hace años lo ocultaba, la cubría de los enemigos tan solo por proteger a una compañera, ahora en cambio, era para proteger a su amada.

- No te preocupes por mi ¿vale? Tengo 18 años, y se protegerme sola, no me pasara nada.

En cuanto sasuke iba a hablar sakura silencio sus labios con un beso, sabia que si quería que sasuke se callase no había una mejor forma, además que la disfrutaba mucho.

El no dudo en corresponderla, tomo entre sus manos su delicada cintura haciendo que esta se sentase a su lado.  
Sakura acariciaba su cabello, cada vez que lo besaba se sentía en las nubes, cada vez que lo besaba sabia que no podía pasar nada malo, se desconectaba del mundo y todos sus problemas desaparecían…ojala pudiese sentir eso no solo cuando le besaba…

Las manos del ojinegro recorrían su cintura de arriba a abajo, asta el punto en el que era tanto su deseo que comenzó a quitarle la ropa poco a poco y no paro asta que la chica tan solo se encontraba con sus prendas intimas, se veía tan frágil, tan pura.

- sasuke...- susurró sonrojada al sentir la penetrante mirada de el sobre su piel desnuda.

Sasuke se quito la camiseta y continuo besándola, recostándose suavemente sobre ella, en el blanco sofá, testigo de sus mas románticos momentos. Las manos temblorosas de sakura se dirigieron a su pantalón, y dudosas se lo quitaron lentamente. El comenzó a bajar sus besos desde su boca asta su cuello, besando cada milímetro de su albina piel, para luego, dudoso besar también sus pechos aun prisioneros del negro sujetador, rodeo su espalda con el fin de desabrocharlo, pero los nervios le traicionaron, por lo que con una sonrisa resignada termino por hacerlo sakura.

Al poco rato estaban los dos completamente desnudos, descubriendo el cuerpo de su compañero y nuevas sensaciones.

- ¿quieres que continuemos? - preguntó el uchiha, le temblaba el labio inferior, estaba nervioso.

-s..si – ella también lo estaba.

Entonces con falsa seguridad el introdujo su miembro cuidadosamente dentro de sakura, comenzó a embestirla, en un principio lenta y suavemente, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, este lo hacia cada vez mas rápido, mientras que el cálido sudor de ambos se mezclaba, ella araño su espalda por una mezcla de dolor y placer, el refunfuño entre dientes al sentir el rasponazo, entonces paró.

- ¿estas bien? Quieres...¿quieres que siga?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió como una niña pequeña.

- ¿estas segura?

Entonces fue ella la que acoplo nuevamente sus caderas al miembro de su pareja al tiempo que besaba su cuello, deteniéndose en su oreja.

- continua – susurró

gemidos con nombre.

Sudor.

Placer.

- te quie...¡ah! - gimió ella, no pudo acabar su "te quiero" ya que había llegado al climax.

Sasuke continuo embistiéndola asta que este también llego, no tardo demasiado, luego, ambos, rendidos, se quedaron abrazados en el sofá durante aproximadamente una hora, recuperando las fuerzas, el aliento.

- Me voy – dijo separándole lentamente

- ve con cuidado.

- tranquilo

Sakura salio por la ventana, mientras ponía la mascara en su rostro, sasuke la vio salir y espero un poco para después salir tras ella después de todo el era sasuke uchiha y no era tan fácil quitarle una idea de la cabeza.

**o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

- ¡INO! – gritó la castaña a su compañera y capitana – despierta de una vez, no toca guardia…

Ino solo se movió un poco mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido, de verdad, despertar a esta mujer era más complicado que resolver una ecuación científica.

Las tres jóvenes estaban en el salón de la casa de ino, ella vivía sola por lo que solían ir antes de los turnos a cenar con la rubia, así podían descansar antes de salir y se aseguraban de despertar a ino cosa que era cada día mas difícil… no estaba hecha para los turnos nocturnos.

- ¿Ten-ten… como vamos a despertarla hoy…?- pregunto hinata recordando todos los métodos que empleaban.

- ¿Pues… intentamos el método 17? –pregunto tomando una cerilla de su bolsa.

- Esta bien… pero se va ha enfadar…cuando despierte…

Tenten encendió la cerilla y la puso frente la cara de ino, luego ambas chicas empezaron a gritar "fuego, fuego", ino, al sentir el olor a quemado y el calor del fuego en su cara, abrió los ojos de forma precipitada, para después ver q no se trataba mas que de una mísera cerilla, miro a las kunoichis como si quisiese convertirlas en cenizas tan solo con mirarlas, lo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriese su espalda.

- Os mato… - dijo con una voz de ultratumba, capaz de hacer llorar al mas fuerte solo con escuchar aquella amenaza

- Je…je… ino… recuerda que somos tus amigas… y que el rencor no lleva a ningún lado… - dijo hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Matar a tus compañeros de equipo conlleva condenas penales – Añadió tenten.

- Si ya es peligroso despertarme… hacerme esas bromitas…. ¡Jujuju! ¡En la que os habéis metido! ¡¡Corred mientras aun tengáis piernas!!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En aquel árbol, sakura observaba los últimos pasos de su madre antes de meterse en cama, seguia con la misma rutina, ir a la cocina, tomar un baso de leche, al baño y luego a la cama. y asi fue, la señora Haruno no se saltaba ningun paso.

Las luces de la casa se apagaron, impidiendo que la kunoichi pudiese seguir mirando, lanzo un profundo suspiro de resignación, ahora si tendría que ir a entrenar, después de todo para eso había salido.

Se apresuro en llegar, no quería que la viese nadie, no quería levantar sospechas por lo que mas le valía ser rápida y sigilosa. Corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dejaban, escabulléndose entre los tejados con mucha destreza pues las calles de konoha eran bastante iluminadas.

Se paro sobre un tejado, inclinada, como leona esperando el momento oportuno para dar caza de su presa, en cambio, ella no deseaba cazar nada, si no, esperaba el momento mas oportuno para cruzar la ancha calle principal, aquella calle transitada incluso de noche, aquella calle por la que pasaban, casi obligatoriamente, todos los aldeanos.

- Hasta que se vallan todos estos… pasara un tiempo… - susurro para si misma.

Escucho un pequeño sonidito, apenas audible, pero como buena kunoichi lo sintió, y en aquel momento apreció que alguien tras ella, suspiro e intento mantener la calma, no obstante, su corazón se puso a latir como queriendo salir de su pecho, tenia miedo, mucho miedo de girarse, tenia miedo de quien podía encontrarse si miraba asía atrás, pero aun temía más no saber quien era y sobre todo temía en como pudiese actuar.  
Tomo un kunai cuidadosamente, le temblaba la mano, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, mientras intentaba poner alerta todos sus sentidos, escuchar otro pequeño movimiento, pero por mas que lo intentaba, tan solo podía oír su corazón latiendo mas y mas rápido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose, a la espera de otro sonido, por pequeño que fuera, entonces lo holló, una especie de pequeño "pafff", sin dudarlo un segundo, lanzo el kunai hacia donde provenía ese ruido, se escucho como salpicaba la sangre y como atrabancaba algún hueso, seguido de un largo y agudo maullido de dolor.

- ¡mierda! - grito sakura al ver que no habia asesinado más que a un gatito.

Sus ojos se empañaron, un pobre gato, ¿que culpa tenia el? Entonces tomo el pobre cadáver, y retiro el kunai que había quedado clavado en la frente del animal, su entrenamiento podía esperar, de momento la prioridad era que aquel pobre animalillo tuviese un entierro digno.

- eres de lo peor, ¿ahora te dedicas a matar gatos?-

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ok, no tengo excusa, he tardado cuanto... un año? Pero esq se me ha ido la olla.... je... jejej... je...

espero que os guste el cap y q sepais perdonarme... ¡q lance la primera piedra el q nunca se le aya olvidado un fi o se le aya ido la musa!

Y sakka murio a pedradas...

ok, espero q os guste!!


End file.
